Numbing Sensation
by Sirokos
Summary: Complete. A friend who wishes for more than just friendship, can the forbidden be broken and accepted? In my eyes, love has no boundaries. ...chikanexhimeko
1. Chapter 1

I'm... afraid.

I wish I could just tell her my feelings.

I can't help it.

These feelings... won't leave me be.

Are they wrong? To desire a girl this way...

I just cannot help but be captivated by her beauty.  
The thought of her lingers in my mind. I wish for the two of us to be.  
I cannot help but look in her direction. And when she looks back, I cannot help but wonder what is on her mind.

I yearn for her. Body and soul.

Intimate dreams make me wonder where I have placed my sanity. Can it really be?  
I do not know.

When we talk I cannot help but be captivated by those lips... glisten and gleam with a shine of strawberry lip balm.  
How I yearn to claim those lips. How I yearn for her... to want me as bad as I, her.

Her beautiful figure... it would make any man swoon. How I wish to have her in my arms.  
I wish to hold her as tight as I can. To place my cheek upon that shoulder.  
To claim her neck and leave a love bite in its wake. To make her mine.  
I want to wrap my arms around her waist and capture her lips in a passionate kiss.  
I want her.

Body and soul.

I wish to make her mine and mine alone. If ever a man were to take her away from me.  
My heart would ache, my desires no more and only a thought for her happiness would remain.  
No matter what, I wish for her happiness.

This... is a lie.  
I have always wished for her happiness. But more than that, I wish to be the cause of that happiness.  
I want to be the reason for her smiles. Those warm smiles that make the world just disappear.  
Smiles that make words useless and smiles that make me flustered and my cheeks blush.

If I've ever the strength to show my affections, I wonder if I would have the strength to be turned down.  
I am not confident in myself to do such a thing.

She is the reason for me to be. The day we met, she looked upon me with a bright smile.  
We became friends, and we still are. That is all we are. Friends. I want... more, I want more of her.  
Would she... would she want me as well? More than a friend.

I love her thoughts, I love her words, I love her. Her mutual love for everyone and everything make her beauty flourish.  
But I want her alone.

This primal need will not go away.  
She is in my dreams, in my mind... all the time.  
I wonder if this is wrong. I cannot stop these feelings.

If I were to take her by force? ... Never.

These feelings...

Feelings can not be controlled. Only influenced.  
That is what I believe. Maybe it is true, maybe it is not.  
Maybe it is just a lie I tell myself to keep sane. I do not know.

I am confused.

I wonder... does she love me? Would she? Someone like me... possibly.  
I would be too afraid to ask her what she thought of me, and what she would think of us.  
I fear the thought of losing her as a friend. If I were to lose her, I would not know what to do.  
My heart pounds at the very thought.  
I am content. The way things are right now, I am content. I ask of no more.

Still.

We are friends now.  
But I continue to wish... for her. To touch her, to hold her, to kiss her.  
I yearn to hear her talk, to know what she thinks, to have her confide in me.  
What am I to you... friend? love?...lover... impossible.

If you knew my feelings... How can I tell this to you, Himeko.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes?" I answered calmly, looking up to warm amethyst eyes.

"Oogami-kun.. had asked me out today... and I was unsure what to do.. so..." the indecisive beauty has spoken incoherently.

This should not matter to me, I had thought. While my mind said this, my heart ached. Why did this bother me so? I do not know. Closing my eyes and taking in a breath of air, I gave out a small sigh, unable to be heard. Just hearing his name made me feel uncomfortable and had a stinging effect on my heart. Why shouldn't she go? The two are childhood friends ...

"You should go," I stated calmly, and in my mind, reluctantly.

"Chikane-chan, I am not sure..." Himeko said without any confidence.

"Go, have some fun. I'll help you get ready." I urged.

"Only if you are okay with this," she had said with a pout.

This is for the best, I had finalized with myself. I still did not understand why I had felt this sharp pain in my chest as I lent Himeko one of my dresses for tonight's outing.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked, assuring her that all is well.

Walking out of the wardrobe, I waited in her room. Waiting for her to finish changing, I sat formally on the side of her bed, sitting with anticipation. After a short while, she had slowly crept into the room, hiding her figure behind the door, and finally standing in front of me. I was speechless. She had placed on the short sleeved lavender garment that had matched her eyes. The gown had stopped at her knees and had elaborate frills at the edges. Her golden tresses cascaded down over her shoulders and swayed with each step she took. A silver pendant adorned her neck and was the finishing touch to make Himeko's appearance absolutely breathtaking. My cheeks grew hot at the thought I just had.

"How..do I look?" She spoke shyly.

"...Exquisite." I breathed.

She blushed furiously and nodded her head, bowing slightly, thanking me for the compliment silently for no words would come from her lips. So cute. She had that strawberry lip balm again, making her lips so alluring and desirable. Seeing her beautiful form blushing made me groan inwardly. Gods if I could take her and make her mine...

I lost it.

Silently, I slowly approached her. My gaze on those perked lips that drove me to insanity. Himeko only watched and slowly backed away from me as I came to hover over her form.

"Ch..Chikane-chan?" she stuttered. I did not answer. I came closer. She came to a halt as her waist touched the table she backed into. My gaze never leaving the sight of my desire, I placed my hands on her sides, and onto the table, trapping her. Her arms, at first at her sides, slowly came to my wrists, pressing against me slowly but came to a stop as my forehead came to meet hers. She arched back, placing her hands onto the table to keep herself steady. I continued to lean in. Her lips opened slightly, as if trying to say something. I could hear the slight labored breathing of hers. I could also hear the pounding of her heart, unsure how to react to what was happening. Our lips were a mere centimeter away. Finally... those lips I ached to claim would be mine. My throat was dry at my actions, finding the audacity to ever overpower Himeko. Her breath hitched at my next movement.

I... just could not. Not like this. I did not want to force her, even if I desired her. I placed my head to the side of her own, leaning my forehead upon her shoulder. I sighed dejectedly, very confused with my feelings and how to explain my actions to Himeko. She was speechless. Without a single word, she slowly began to wrap her arms around me but the noise from outside stopped her in her tracks.

The honk from outside was Souma on his motorcycle, ready to pick up Himeko for their date. Realizing the present moment had made me shudder. I was so close but I just could not. Something inside me stopped me in my loss of consciousness and trance. Where had my self-control go? Where was my self-disciple I have always kept nearby? I lost my cool.

Himeko slowly pressed away my arm from the table and moved away from the position we were in. I remained there, leaning over and looking down at the table with confusion.

"Oo...Oogami-kun is here... so... I should get going now." Himeko spoke out suddenly.

I only nodded to give her a signal that I understood. She left abruptly and I remained speechless. Why do I feel like this... I ran the back of my index finger over my lips. Blushing furiously, I placed my hand over my mouth, unable to take in all that just happened. Leaning back, with my head resting against the wall, I looked up to the ceiling, asking myself what would make this ache in my heart stop.

Enough. Regaining my composure, I went to the window to see Himeko holding Souma on his motorcycle. I placed my hand onto the window, wondering why there must be this barrier between us. Sadness, confusion and anger overcame me as I felt the cool solid glass at my touch.

...I'll shatter this glass, and break the barrier in between us.

--

Later that night, the clasp of the entrance door was unfastened. She had finally returned.

How could I face her after our last meeting? I suppose if I put the past aside and try to forget about it... but how could I? My heart races at the thought of her, my heart aches at the thought of her with anyone else, but most of all my heart is weighed down upon with what I am unsure of. It is being pressed down and makes me clench my hands over my heart. It drives me to a lost of all thoughts and brings me to want all I should not want.

I sat at the side of the bed in my room, continuing on with my contemplation. Waiting in anticipation once again, I sit in silence to see if she is too uncomfortable to confront me after what had happened. Moments later, I hear the pitter-patter of footsteps coming up the stairs and approaching closer. The doorknob turned as I clenched my fists slightly, wondering what I would do or say.

"Chikane-chan?" Himeko had asked with a sense of curiosity and nervousness.

After a short pause of trying to reclaim my composure, I had replied.

"How was the date?" I asked.

She smiled brightly in the dim lit room. I wonder if it is because I am closer to my normal self. She walked towards me and sat on the side of the bed, sitting right next to me.

"I wouldn't call it a date..." She had said, blushing slightly and continuing on, "but it was fun. The two of us went to the zoo and walked in the park for awhile."

"You do not call it a date but you did go out, yes?" I teased cooly. To an extent it pinched my heart.

"It wasn't a date!" She exclaimed, we just went to the zoo and the park... she trailed off, not wanting to stay on the topic.

"What about you, Chikane-chan? Did you do anything while I was gone?" She asked with perked ears.

"Nothing worth mentioning, but I'm glad you had a good time." I spoke. "Are you tired?" I asked.

"A little.. but I'm all right," she continued on, mumbling slightly. "But um... about today.. Chikan-"

I interrupted her, and interjected, "You should go take a bath before you go to bed, I'll go warm up the water." I stated, slightly dejected inside. "Ah..." she seemed to want to say something, but cut herself off, shaking her slight blush off and nodded to agree with my comment. And so I went and warmed up the water, leaving her to do as she wishes.

"Are you coming in too?" She asked.

"I'll take one after you." I responded reluctantly. I can't imagine what would happen if I were to take a bath with Himeko. With anxiety at the pit of my stomach, I decided I would not bathe with her, just as a precaution because of my unstable feelings. She nodded and I left her to bathe.

--

A little while later, Himeko came out from the bath, walking into the room I was in with a towel wrapped around her frame and another bundled around her hair. I wonder if she realized that I was in the room, as she casually dried her hair with her eyes closed, humming a quiet tune. My mouth open slightly, stunned at the sight of her in nothing but a towel. The book in my had that I was reading before she came in slowly drifted out of my hand as I lost my grasp of it. And that was not all I lost grasp of. Before I did anything out of control and rash again, I walked to the door to let Himeko change.

On my way to the door, before I could step out of the room, I felt a tug on my sleeve. I turned to my left to meet eyes with lilac ones, with a pleading expression on her face. I groaned inwardly again. I gulped, trying to relax and remain at ease.

Her lips, slightly pursed, murmured my name ever so softly. "Chikane-...chan.." She spoke.

I wonder what she thinking about. What she wanted of me. Anything of mine she wanted would be made hers. I would gladly give her anything she wanted within my power. I just want her to be happy. But more than that... I want to the cause of her happiness. I want to be the reason she smiles and the reason she wants to keep on living for.

Out of want, out of what I wanted, I took a step back from the door. Our eyes stayed locked onto one another's as I moved towards her once more. She only stared back, not quite reacting negatively or positively, just there. I hovered slightly over her once more, having her look up towards me. My finger tips made their way to her cheek. I brushed her cheek bone lightly with the back of my fingers. Her skin felt so soft and smooth, warming up against my touch. I took a step towards her and she took a step back. She backed up to the wall, still looking up at me with questioning and pleading eyes. In a moment's notice I pressed her against the wall slightly. She gasped slightly. My hands came to her sides and lifted her up. Her legs were on either sides of my torso as I supported her with a knee. My hands stayed at the sides of her thighs to support her up. We were so close. Her hands were placed on my shoulders, the warm sensation making me feel hot. Her scent was intoxicating as our foreheads touched.

Again her breath had hitched from my actions, I liked it. I liked it a lot. The gasps, the stutter, the hitched breathing, I loved all the sounds she made. I continued to gaze at her. At her eyes, at her lips, at the flushed cheeks, blushing a light pink. The intimate position drove my mind insane.

We stayed in this position for a little while. I gave out a sigh and rested my head upon her shoulder, nuzzling her creamy neck. This is wrong... she has Souma... we are girls and that love can not be. But I just couldn't help it. I nuzzled her neck once more, taking in her smell and feel. She whimpered, looking up, giving more access to her neck. Again I sighed, and slowly pulled back.

"Good night." I whispered in her ear before I placed her back onto the ground, pushing her away from me so we would lose physical contact and backed away from her.

I walked out before she could say anything. It I were ever denied... I would not know what I would do. Being just as we are... just friends... I am fine with this. Just being together makes me sated and content. If I were ever to lose her... I do not know. I am fine like this... for now.


	3. Chapter 3

_She smiled at me, walking towards me seductively. I had sat on the side of the bed, grasping the sheets in anticipation as I saw her approach. Taking small steps, she made way to my embrace. Her legs were bare and glistened of water droplets as she came out from a bath. She was now standing in front of me, her hands pressed against my shoulders, making me feel hot. I growled lowly, wrapping my arms around her bodice, feeling her close against me. The feel of her against me, with only a towel on made me groan. My hands explored the exposed flesh the towel had allowed as my lips nipped against the creamy neck in front of me. She moaned at my touch, as I bit against the nape of her neck light.ly I licked where I had bitten lightly, caressing her skin. How I ached for her..._

_I pressed her frame against my own, leaning back onto the bed to have her on top of me, her hands still against my shoulder, pressing against me to support herself. She blushed further, as I slowly used my left arm as a support to lean up and kiss her. My right arm never leaving her waist, the pressure of her against me making the kiss grow more intimate. She moaned, silenced by my lips as we pressed against one another, wanting to feel more. She pulled away from the kiss, just to claim my lips as we kissed once more. The warm sensation of her lips moving against mine was so sensual... so mesmerizing. we pulled apart, panting and gasping for air. Her eyes were dazed, having the kiss affect her so had my cheeks burning. I sat up, still holding her against me as she was now sitting in my lap, her legs straddling my own. Cupping her cheek, I pulled her closer to me, my lips pressed against hers, as well as our bodies. My arms wrapped around her torso, holding her tightly. Slowly, my grasp was no longer as she began to disappear_, and I had woken up.

I had a dream. Of Himeko again... the nights I've dreams of her, we are so intimate. I desire her in so many ways that I shouldn't. I should never think of her... in my bedroom at night, in my arms, of caressing her whole body... to touch... to kiss... to love and make mine. My cheeks grew hot.

I shook it off, this was nonsense. I walked into the room Himeko had been recently staying to wake her up, only to find the bed sheets tidied up, and the bedroom empty of any persons. I briskly walked to the dining room to find her eating breakfast perhaps but there was only a maid, gathering the dishes. This stunned me, just a little bit. Nearly running, I made way to the mansion door to see Himeko just about to leave, but turning back from hearing my panting breath. She bowed in my direction and left, leaving me to see blonde strands sway its way out the door.

This stung. Her avoiding me... stung good and hard. This is for the best... isn't it? We shouldn't be anything more than friends. Then why do I lust...

I decided it was best to not go after her because of last night. After breakfast, I made my way to Otatachibana Academy. The grand school of Mahoraba, Japan, has great honor in its educational system, but that does not appeal to me. It was in this school, that I had first met Himeko.

As I entered the limousine to school, I reminisced about the past.

I was hiding from the fans, I guess even from the world, as I went into the gardens for a moment of peace. I looked toward the sky, wondering about life's mysteries, my purpose and reason. At that moment, she appeared. She came from the bushes, looking up to me with a puppy in her arms. Leaves still in her hair, she smiled genuinely at me. Not a mask of deception, but a true smile that warmed me to the core. She was the first to call me by my first name, not Miya-sama like I was someone great. I am just me. And she was the first to accept me, for me, that is why she is so special to me.

..Pure heart... endless kindness... the loving care...that never ends... She is my everything.

I want to give her my everything, I want her to be happy. I want to protect her from all the pains and sorrows in life, but the truth is, I am weak. I can't do many things, and the truth is I am not fit to be with Himeko.

I can't solve all the problems of the world, hers, or even my own. I can't change the past, and see into the future. I can't stop her heart from breaking, or from turning away from life. I can't tell her who she is, and make decisions I think is best for her, she is herself, and I am me. I can only give her a hand, that she may grasp and stand back up from falling down. I can only lend her an ear, to listen to her problems if she needs someone to listen. I might not understand, but I can be there if she needs me. I can only love her, and be her friend. But with this... I want to do everything in my power for her sake. This is not wrong, that I believe.

This is my belief and as her friend, being apart, being just friends, is for the best. ...Why do I still ache?

I came back to reality as the driver spoke.

"Ms. Himemiya, Ms. Himemiya, we've arrived." nudged the driver.

"..Understood, thank you." I said, bowing my head in gratitude.

I made my way to the school building, looking left and right for Himeko, but I did not see her. It was only in class had I caught a glimpse of her, but our eyes never met. At lunch she had never appeared in the garden, so I ate alone. The day had ended and the limosine was by the street, ready to pick me up to go home. Wish I never lost control... things would have been normal, she would be talking to me, and this awkward atmosphere would disappear.

--

At home I wondered if I should confront her, or if I should let the separation continue. I've not her voice even once today... gloominess overwhelmed me at the thought. I'll try and mend things when she finds it all right to speak to me.

I waited, sitting in my room trying to define my feelings and thoughts. It was evening by now and she had yet to come back. I wonder... if she no longers wants to see me? I would not be able to bear that. I've never seen her react this way, it was rare for me to not know of her whereabouts. It disturbed me.

I decided to go out and look for her, and maybe to clear up the issues between us of last night. I left without a word, not wanting to notify Otaha of the reason I was leaving. I made my way around the town looking for Himeko, but she was no where to be found. I went to the oceanside and saw the radiant sky, lit up by stars upon a cliff, but Himeko was not there either. I thought perhaps Souma would know, seeing as how they had gone out just yesterday and how the two had been close lately.

I then began to walk to the temple to see if Souma, walking through the park to do so. As I entered the park, fireflies lit up in the darkness, causing the luminous glow to mesmerize me. Continuing on, I began to hear the pitter-patter of water from the fountain placed in the center of the park. It was a beautiful structure, in both directions water was shot up into the sky from the very center and also cascading down layers of sculpted levels until it reached the shallow pool. The shallow pool of water was filled with coins, wishes of people who tossed a coin into the fountain that it might come true. But this did not degrade by any means its beauty. Carved designs that engulfed every inch of flat surface laced within each other, making intricate patterns and an overall astonishing piece of work. With the glow from the fireflies had made a luster of chartreuse green under the midnight blue.

The sight of the park at night stopped me in my tracks, as I remembered my reason for being out here in the first place, I began to make my away from the fountain, until I heard a rustling and a muffled sound. I looked around, looking to find where the sound had come from.

And there it was.

I recognized it. The lackluster yellow, the hazy color clashing against the vibrant green and blue hues of the night. I saw it. I saw the red of the clothing, of the school uniform. I saw it, I saw Himeko, but not alone. In the dim night, I saw a figure I came to call Souma. I took a silent step forward, to clear things up. Seeing Souma was not what shocked me. Finding Himeko with Souma was also not what made my whole being shudder. Finding his arms at her waist, and her hands placed upon his chest... seeing them... locked lips... pressed against one another... together like that... it felt as if my insides were scorched, my heart was inflamed and burning, crushed down by weight, and it felt as if it was being torn up and broken down.

My mouth parted open slightly, my tongue and throat caught in something I do not know. I felt like I couldn't breath, I was suffocating. Tears trickled down my cheeks. They wouldn't stop. The tears would not cease as I clenched to my face, my palm over my lips, muffling any sound I made and index finger to the underside of my eye, brushing by and trying to make the tears go away. Taking steps backward, my thoughts and mind in a whirlpool of confusion. In my confusion, I did not realize my footfalls made sound as amethyst eyes opened slightly in the kiss, only slightly as she looked up to Souma. I hid myself, leaving the park.

My heart raced at the sight of the two. But more than that, it hurt and ached, the tension and pressure I had felt was unbelievable. My being felt as if my entirety would crumble. It felt as if my heart stopped beating, stopped moving, no longer moving on. Time stopped for me, nothing matters, my person is no longer...my feet continue to move, as I wandered aimlessly.

As I walked my vision blurred, my thoughts were broken up, my mind drew a blank. One moment I was standing, the next I felt my knees collapsing on me. It didn't matter, as I fell into unconsciousness, into oblivion. I thought this was right, wasn't it? We are just friends... why did I react like that... it wasn't wrong... the two are suppose to be together, but why do I still...

--

I had woken up in a bed. As my hazy vision became clear, I realized it was my room in the mansion. I sat up, looking around, and everything was all right. I felt a sting as I moved my limbs. My knees were scraped, as well as my left elbow, and my right hand's palm were all wrapped with white bandage tape. My head had felt gauze around my forehead, as I felt its ridged patterns as I turned my head to look around.

The door clicked open as I looked in that direction, it was Otoha, the head of staff at the mansion, peeking in from behind the door. With a sigh, I believe from relieve, she walked into my bedroom, bowing to me before doing anything else. She came to my bedside, reached towards my right hand that she placed onto her lap, and with a single hand holding my own, she was caressing in with her thumb.

With a worried look, she had asked, "How are you doing, ojou-sama?" I only nodded in reply. She bit her bottom lip, trying to say something, having trouble doing so.

She asked, "I did not find you within the mansion in the evening and the staff of the mansion were sent to look for you. ..We were scared half to death, being unable to find you. About two hours later, Himeko arrived back, with you in Souma-san's arms." I shuddered. She continued on, "Thank goodness she had found you, she said that she found you unconscious on steps nearby the park. What were you doing out there? You could have been seriously injured, but luckily there were only scrapes."

I honestly, did not want to talk. I've no reason to. Not..required to do anything... no reason to go on. I looked to my hand she held, and pulled it back slowly, placing it on my lap and putting my left hand over it, covering over the backside of my hand where it there was bandage.

Looking down on my lap, I quietly, nearly whispered, "..Not now."

Otoha looked at my with question, unable to hear my words.

I lifted my head up, looked into hazel eyes, and stated coldly, "Not now."

I guess it was a scathing remark, as she cringed from the two syllables. She had her hands to her chest, fiddling with her thumbs. Looking down at her hands, She nodded, saying, "All right, please rest. I only care for your well-being, please understand that." And with that, she stood up from the bedside, bowed to me once more and made way to the door.

I understood she was caring for me, I knew. I knew she was just worried and wanted to know the reasons behind last night. I was well aware of it, but inside I felt something burning, in the pit of my stomach. It made me enraged at her words... Souma ... I felt like I was burning up, a want to shout, scream at the top of my lungs. This fiery feeling blazed within me, but as I tried to get it out, it turns cold. It turned into a cool, uncaring expression towards Otoha, when in truth its scorching and blazing. What's wrong with me...

Feeling all right, I went out of bed, walking into the dress wardrobe to get out my school uniform. I got ready for school, even if I'd arrive late, I wanted to go. I wanted to clarify the truth. If those silk blond tresses were truly at the park last night. I don't need to ask her, my memory was clear enough. I just... needed to see her again. I made way to the mansion entrance, to walk to the academy but stopped to look back when Otoha spoke.

"Where are you going? You're still hurt, please stay home and rest for today." She stated, worrying again.

I looked at my hand, felt out my elbow, and for a moment just stood in silence. I responded, "I'll be leaving now." Nodding my head to a form of bow, and before she could fully interject, saying "Ojou-," I walked out the door.

On the pathway to the academy, fans of girls flocked around me, asking me what had happened to my head.

"Miya-sama, are you all right?"

"Oh my, Miya-sama what happened?"

"Who could have done this to you, don't they know who you are?"

"Do you need me to carry your bag, I'm sure its a burden."

"How dare anyone do this to you!"

Miya-sama..Miya-sama... Miya-sama...

Questions and statements shot from left and right, as my head turned to see who was saying what. I bit my bottom lip and clenched my fists, not wanting to hear this. I dont want your cheap sympathy, and half-assed concerning pity. I tried to keep going forward to school, but the girls had made a phalanx, a barricade between me and going forward.

I wanted to scream. I spoke, nearly shouting out, "PLEASE, ..." I quieted myself down, with a breather as I continued on, "..excuse me." I bowed and continued walking forward, as the girls cleared the path, shocked at my words.

I made way to the classroom, ignoring those talking to me. I walked by those unimportant to me, having one intention in mind.

Himeko.


	4. Chapter 4

_"Himeko... what is your answer?" He asked, continuing on, "You know how I feel about you.. so.." He drifted off from his trail of thought, and began approaching her, encasing her to the bench seat behind her, and his person in front of her, his arm next to her shoulder, pressed against the bench. He bent down, his face close to hers, looking at her with want._

_"H-hold on, Oogami-kun," she uttered. Souma came closer, touching her cheek. The back of his fingers came to caress the edge of her mandible, his thumbs brushing against his desire. Himeko pulled away, turning her head away from his touch. He grasped her wrist, keeping her in front of him as he leaned in. She continued to resist._

_"Himeko ... please.." He urged, his grip tightening around her wrist as his left hand came to cup her cheek, making her face his direction. She continued pull away, but unable to compete with Souma's strength. Nearly forcing her, he pressed his cheek against hers, feeling the heat from his actions._

_"W-wait," she stuttered, trying to stop Souma. She looked down with uncertainty, pressing against Souma's chest, in a useless attempt to push him away._

_He pressed his frame against her own, whispering to her, "I love you... so.. please..." His breath was hot against her ear. "You want this too, I'm sure..." He trailed off. With that last remark, Himeko had woken from the daze of the moment. Her eyes widened in shock, trying to comprehend his words._

_"No.." She murmured quietly, and restated her remark louder, "No."_

_She firmly pulled away from Souma, standing up from the bench, taking steps away from him and clutching her body to regain her consciousness of the moment. Souma's eyes had also widened at her action. Influenced by their closeness moments ago, and her pulling away from him, he was enraged._

_He grasped her shoulders, making her wince from pain, yelling, "Why don't you want me!? Why don't you love me..."_

_His voice softened from realization of what he had done, frighten the one he loved._

_"Who is this person you continue to wait for... am I not good enough?" He asked. "Why..."_

_"..." She said nothing. _

_"Love me too.." He pleaded aching for her._

_Their bodies were close, Himeko's palms were on Souma's chest as she continued to look into his hurt eyes silently, speechless, unable to respond and answer his questions. He leaned in, his arms wrapping around her waist as he pressed her further against himself. Their lips touched as Himeko continued to remain still, her eyes still wide in shock. His lips moved against hers, but she did not react, she only kept her eyes closed as tight as she could. Moments later, she looked to the side with the corner of her eye, trying to move away from Souma._

_There, she saw what was supposedly a figment of her imagination. Hearing a sound muffled by the fountain's roaring waters, she had looked to the side. She had seen sapphire eyes, with tears. It was only a glimpse, but the thought of Chikane watching this... she looked up to Souma. Swiftly and powerfully, she pulled away, gasping for air, and pushed Souma to the ground._

_Souma grunted from the fall, and began to support himself up as he spoke, "That was your first right?" He smiled at her silence and blush, continuing on, "Your first kiss... I'm glad it's mine." Himeko only shook her head, trying to lose her blush. After moments of contemplation, she began to walk away, leaving Souma there, who was had a knee to the ground standing up slow, calling out her name in a feeble attempt to stop her._

_Making her way out of the park, she saw a person from a distance on the steps. Seeing the cerulean color within the hazy moonlit night had made her run to the person. With correct intuition, it was Chikane, her clothing disheveled and her being unconscious. She found blood dripping from Chikane's head, a mild wound on her forehead. Himeko caressed her cheek, her thumb brushed near the wound. She held Chikane in her arms, supporting her head with her forearm and her right hand remained cupping her cheek, keeping the warm sensation of Chikane's cheek against her touch. Forgetting the thought of looking for help, of rushing Chikane to aid, she lowered her head, kissing Chikane as she wrapped her arm around the unconscious girl's neck and kept her palm against Chikane's right shoulder. She pulled away from the chaste kiss, blushing._

_"The one I wait for.. the one I love." She whispered, placing Chikane back down slowly, before running back to Souma for help. He carried Chikane to the mansion, gladly helping Himeko in all she needed, and also trying to ask for forgiveness, for forcing her first kiss. Himeko was silent on the walk home, and only thanked Souma, somewhat coldly as the she and Chikane went into the mansion, with the help of the maid staff._

--

Blue eyes no longer. The sharp sapphire hue that struck everyone as cold was gone. The eyes that, although at sometimes illegible, that at a time held the depth of the seas were now barren. The ocean blue waters of her eyes were now shallow and obscured. The lustrous midnight blue had grown dim to a sullen blue-grey with absolutely no depth. Character was shattered, heart... had been broken. Desire no more for anything.

I no longer want.. no longer need.. no longer care. But I still love her...

--

Up the steps, into the corridor, I continued to walk to the classroom. My eyes were shallow, along with my breath as I caught sight of golden locks swaying in the wind blowing from the window. Amethyst eyes had made its way to my own eyes, worried and hurt.

"Chikane-chan! What are you doing here? You should be resting, you are hurt..." Her words continued, her mouth kept moving, but I heard nothing else. I decided to say something to break silence.

"...see..you.." I spoke incoherently.

She looked at me in wonder, not understanding my words.

"To see you." I stated firmly. Somewhere inside of me still loved her. She came towards me with a hurt expression, reaching her hand to my cheek. Before we had made contact, the bell had rung and the students were coming in for class. She jumped away from my direction, as I continued to stare at her. Walking to my seat past her, I whispered, "Class has begun." With that, I took my seat, and she hers. During class I did not pay attention, only staring in the teacher's general direction. But as I glanced, neither did Himeko. Her eyes shot back at me every now and then, turning back when our eyes met. The teacher had tried to get Himeko's attention several times during the class.

"Kurusugawa, Kurusugawa, pay attention!" The teacher had repeated multiple times. She would only sit up and say, "Y-Yes! Sorry."

Class had ended, I stood up from my seat and walked out of the classroom. It hurt to see her... I ached. Even after seeing her with Souma, I still wanted her. Going to the roof of the school to clear my head, I made way up the steps. Nearly there, I heard Himeko calling for me. Quickly, she raced to me, calling out my name.

"Chikane-chan! Wait, please!" She shouted as she tried to keep up.

I stopped and turned around, seeing Himeko bent down breathing heavily before me. She clutched my wrist as she tried to speak.

"Hah..hah..what's wrong?" She asked, still trying to catch her breath. I said nothing.

She started to speak, but I stopped her, grasping her arm and making way to the door next to us. I went into the science lab, taking Himeko with me, not wishing our conversation to be public. She looked a bit surprised, but quietly understanding. As I closed the door, Himeko was now right in front of the door, now looking down, speaking.

She started to talk again, having trouble with words. "Lately ... things have been different. We've, you've..." She stuttered, at a loss for words. She took an intake of breath, finding speaking out. "I've been trying for a long time to say that I..." She stopped as I spoke.

"What do you expect?" I asked "How do you expect me to feel after seeing that... All I've ever wanted was for you to be happy. Anything you wanted I was willing to give! Anything I had... it was all yours... When you had moved in I hoped that you knew I was always trying my best... to give you my all. ..Give you my all just to see you with Souma like that..." Tears ran down my cheeks as I ached to express myself.

She looked at me confused, questioning, "What do you mean? Me and Souma..."

"KISSING, HUGGING at the park!" I retorted angrily, unable to stop the tears. "I care about you ... love you."

My thought was stopped as lips pressed against my own. Himeko's lips were pressed against mine lightly, her hands grasping my arm as she tip-toed to up to reach my lips. The warm sensation mesmerized me, stopping me in my train of thought. The soft, gentle touch of the friction made me moan quietly. The chaste kiss ended as she pulled away slowly, blushing, her hands still on my arms. I groaned as she pulled away, losing the feel of her against me. I looked to her eyes with lust to find her eyes closed. She came up to my ear and whispered the three words I've longed for.

"I love you..." she whispered. She came up and another chaste kiss was placed on my lips. I loved the sensation, but this was not real.. our love is not the same, our love is different. I pulled away reluctantly.

"N-no" I whispered, pushing her away. "You do not. Your love is different..." I bit my lip as I went on, "Our love is different."

"Chikane-chan, I love you." She answered firmly, believing her words.

"Himeko, you don't understand how I feel.." I responded dejectedly.

"Then... show me how you love me." She said, with a hint of curiosity as she requested with her hands behind her back and back lowered to have her head looking up to me. Her cute posture made me groan as I took a step toward her. Hovering over her, I placed my hands onto her sides, and slid them slowly down to her hips. Moving seductively, my hands traveled down to her thighs, and placed my hands right behind her knees and thighs, lifting her up and pressing her against the door. I walked in between her legs, my thigh pressing against her core, her breath hitched as I pressed further. My head rested against her shoulder, pressing my lips against her neck as I suckled. She gasped from the sensation. The school clothing on my shoulders were crumpled up under my love's palms as she moaned lightly. I licked the love bite, feeling her grasp on my clothing and shoulder tighten. I moved up to her ear as she turned her head away slightly.

I whispered, nearly growling as well, "This, is how I love you." Her eyes widened as her blush darkened. The legs that were around my waist were placed back down to the ground as I loosened my grip on her, staying in my position.

"Do you... still love me?" I asked with uncertainty as my heart skipped a beat from her next move.


	5. Chapter 5

She leaned in further with a sense of urgency. My arms tightened around her, pressing her frame against my own and my lips. Delicate, pink lips met my own, the feel of her lips on my own ..delicious.. as she pressed hard against my lips and soothed to a soft, loving sensation as she slightly pulled away, never fully apart. Our lips, never parting from one another's, seeking each other. The desire to devour this girl overcame me as my curious touch felt for the small of her back, as well as the back of her neck. My hand pushed her closer, the warmth of her skin was heating up against my body, my insides were burning hot from having Himeko like this. I could feel her racing heart, and my own running wildly. The soft moans from her lips had me taking her lips forcibly, she was just too cute.

In the laboratory, we kissed silently, only the friction of our lips, the rustling of clothing, and the heavy breathing could be heard. Her kisses were urgent, while my own were slow, trying to take in all of the moment, cherishing her lips as long as I could. In both case, the kisses were filled with lust. The feel of her lips moving against my own, the friction, drove me insane. My senses were being filled by Himeko as my desires were quenched, but only for the moment. The ache that had troubled me for so long died down in a way, but also in a way grew stronger. My longing to have her in my arms like this were being satiated, but my desire for her... continues to burn.

Claiming her lips vigorously, I licked and nipped at her bottom lip, asking her permission. Watching her, her eyes tightened and her lips parted slightly. Shyly, my tongue met hers and slowly she began to react and also move her tongue. We fought in a way, for dominance, trying to claim each other. The blush on her cheeks grew hot as we bound ourselves together with locked lips. The feel of her reciprocating the desire to touch and kiss made my heart flutter, and physically, my lower torso burning. I pulled away, panting from the breathtaking kiss, keeping our bodies in their same position.

I began to caress her blushing cheek, with my arm still wrapped around her waist. Placing my forehead on hers, with a sigh of relief I said, "I would have liked... if that was your first..." trailing off at the end. She only blushed a darker hue of pink. Moments later her lips parted to reply to my statement.

"It may not have been the first but..." The pink hue darkened to red, "but I'd want more... for you... to be my first..." She murmured. My own cheeks started to burn at the remark as I came in to claim her lips once more.

In a state of primal need, my hand trailed up to the clasp of her bra, having a need to claim here right then and there. But my hands came to a halt as I heard the distant sound of footfalls. I pulled my lips away from Himeko's, taking a step back from her, my hands still having a grasp of her, holding her elbows.

Himeko turned slightly towards the door, wondering what made me stop.

"Chi-" Himeko stated, interrupted abruptly as I came to her from behind, my chest to her back as my hand was placed on her lips.

"Shhh, I hear something." I whispered quietly, not removing my hand until the blushing beauty nodded shyly.

Footsteps of students passed the lab door as I listened quietly, worrying about being caught.

"We should get going." I spoke, breaking the silence.

"Mm." She agreed.

As I started to pull away from her, taking my left arm from her waist, she stopped me, quietly intertwined her fingers with my own. Before I said anything, I was interrupted at the glimpse of her smile from our hands locking. My heart leaped with joy, happiness filling up my heart as I squeezed gently, responding to her in my own silent manner. I placed my head to the back of her own, cherishing every moment. Regrettably, I pulled away, so that we could go.

Walking out of the lab, Himeko turned to face me with a dazzling smile, one that made me blush furiously.

"I have to go help Mako-chan for a little while, I will see you at home, all right?" Himeko questioned with uncertainty.

"Okay, will see you then." I stated coolly, caressing the back of her hand for a few moments, returning her beautiful smile with the happiness I was filled with.

I began walking around the school, hardly hungry for lunch at this point. I felt as if I was glowing, shining because of the sun who helps me shine. People complimented my appearance as I walked around, also having people wonder why the change of heart from cold to warmth. While everyone made their way home after school, I continued to walk, trying to sort out my feelings.

She... did love me, in what fashion I am unsure. For some reason I still feel insecure no matter what I do, even with her in my arms.

I finally decided to make my way back home, hopefully finding Himeko there, and hopefully to continue where we left off. I blushed at the thought. Thinking of indecent things with Himeko... gods I'm warped. Making way out of the school, I began to walk home. At the gate, I caught sight of a dark form, perhaps someone was there. Walking closer, I soon find it to be Souma. He walked up to me and stopped, preventing me to pass.

"Himemiya..." He trailed off, trying to put together his question I suppose.

"Yes?" I answered coolly, not wanting to deal with him. I found his existence and relations with Himeko... distasteful.

"What is Himeko to you?" He asked with confidence.

I only stared speechlessly, not knowing the answer to his question. What is she to me... did I really want her as a lover? Even if it was wrong, I still wanted her.

"Answer me." He commanded angrily.

I really did not know, and so I replied, "I don't know. We are friends."

"Don't give me this bullshit, she's more than that, I'm not a fool. What is she to you?" His hostility increasing.

"I honestly do not know." I replied in all honesty.

"Do you really take me as a fool!? I saw you! I saw the two of you... you're girls! That kind of love is wrong." He began to be enraged, his fists clenching, as well as his teeth. He began to seethe, holding back his true feelings.

Did he see us in the lab? I am not sure, certain the footsteps went away, I decided that it was not possible for him to see as such.

"Whatever you saw, it was as friends. I do not need to answer to you. Hold your tongue when speaking like that, your hostility is childish." I retorted.

"YOU WERE KISSING! DON'T THINK I DIDN'T SEE YOU TWO TOGETHER TODAY! STOP LYING AND TELL ME THE TRUTH!" He roared, and with that I felt a strike to the side of my head. I felt myself falling, my being crashing against the ground. Trying to support myself up, I felt his grasp on my hair, pulling me up. I screamed in agony, feeling as if my head was being torn apart. Finally up and standing, he striking a blow to my stomach. Blood trickled down my lip, down the side of my mouth. I could do nothing but grasp my stomach in pain, eyes wide at his actions. I fell to my knees, unable to bear the pressure.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" He rejoiced, only shaking off the pressure on his hand. I looked up to see his sinister smile, his triumphant expression looking down on me.

With clenched teeth and pride, I began to stand. I got up to one knee, and used my hands to support myself up again. As I rose, my hands came up from the ground, and then the kick to the side knocked me down. The side blow made me cough up blood. Someone like me, spoiled rotten like me... did not know the feeling of physical pain, not until now. It felt unbearable, and all I could do was clutch my being.

"You've no right to Himeko, she is to be mine." He stated calmly, with slight labored breathing from his actions. Once more I began to stand, my damned pride and honor not letting me lose to just these few blows. On my feet, I clutched my side he had kicked, with ragged breath I looked to him again with fierce, sharp eyes, piercing and one that shocked him. His own eyes widening for a second in surprise, but then moments later changed to an expression of hatred. After this instance, he dashed toward me, shoulder tackling me down onto my back. Blood continued to gush, I coughed to the side to find the crimson fluid shimmer on the ground from the luminous moon.

I felt the knuckles of his fingers at my chin, turning my head to face his direction. "You disgust me." Spitting at my face, making me wince and close an eye from instincts. I only looked up to him silently, my gaze never faltering.

"Just like that, looking at me like that, you make me sick." He spoke out with a sense of disgust. My head was lifted from the ground as he patted my cheek a couple time, more like slaps, he place a finishing blow against my cheek with a final slap that turned my head to the side and my skull crashing to the ground. Souma stood up, and began to walk away.

The feeling of being broken and weak... my eyes dulled down. Closing my eyes, my right palm to the ground as I laid side ways, I began to see images of Himeko in my mind. How weak am I... unable to protect myself, where would I ever stand to protect Himeko. was this deserved? Am I wrong, and have been punished for the wrongs I've committed? I've not the right to love her? I reminisced to when she clutched for me.

_On my way to the door, before I could step out of the room, I felt a tug on my sleeve. I turned to my left to meet eyes with lilac ones, with a pleading expression on her face. I groaned inwardly again. I gulped, trying to relax and remain at ease._

_Her lips, slightly pursed, murmured my name ever so softly. "Chikane-...chan.." She spoke._

--

For I who've stumbled, quivered and quake  
For I who've trembled, shivered and shake

May I receive the helping hand that I seek,  
May I receive the strength to stand up when I am weak.  
Through the pains when I am sore,  
Just to stand up once more.

For me to come up from the floor,  
let me stand up. Just once more.  
Give me the courage to stand up to fear.  
Give me the strenth to persevere.

For I who carry burdens upon my shoulder,  
for I whose cold heart turns colder.  
Give me the strength to get the work done.  
Give me the warmth to shine like the burning sun.

Let me face hardships, no matter how severe with quiet courage and unshaken will.

I do not fear, for you are with me.

--

I became resolute. I came to my conclusion. I finally realized... Himeko. What she is to me, the extent of my love for her, all that she is. My confused thoughts had become clear.

My eyes shot open, wide and sharp as ever. I easily stood up, still having troubles supporting myself to stand alone. I continued to clutch my side, and wiped the blood from my lips. This unfamiliar piece of me came alive. One that gave me strength, one that changed my thought process completely as I found my answer.

"Souma." I stated calmly, loud enough for him to hear and turn around.

"You've lost. Even with all have you done to me just now, even with your strength, even when I could not protect myself from you. You have lost."


	6. Chapter 6

"You've lost. Where do you think you will stand when Himeko hears you would hurt a friend of hers just because of your insecurity in your relationship with Himeko? The abuse you've done... you've no right to be with Himeko, not if you are going to hurt her, or those around her. Being two girls... may be wrong, that kind of love may be wrong, but the feeling to care for her, to protect her with all I have... is not. This kind of love...is all right. But between us, you've a long way to go before you are fit for Himeko, because I won't let you have her."

Souma growled angrily, pulling out a knife and dashed toward me, yelling out, "HIMEKO IS MINE! I'LL MAKE HER MINE!" Quickly, I pivoted to the side, avoided the hasty strike, and kicked his hind legs as he continued to run forward recklessly. As he fell toward the ground onto his back, his knife fell from his hand. Swiftly, I grabbed the knife, and knelt down to aim it toward his neck before his eyes opened, before he could even react to my movement. On his elbows, he leaned back from the knife he finally realized was pointing at him. He stayed there defenseless, breathing heavily and only worried about the knife I had trailing along the skin of his neck.

"Don't talk about Himeko like she is some object." I stated coldly, "She is the one I love and am willing to die for. And frankly, something I don't think you would be ready for, seeing as you are so fearful of the very knife you used against me. If you even think about forcing her to do anything she does not wish for... by the gods you best and pray for mercy. May the gods have mercy on you because I won't."

"..." He did not speak, only looked up at me with wide eyes in shock.

I continued on, "To tell you the truth, you're kind of love... is pathetic. You've lost... because..." I murmured.

"My love can't be beat." I spoke victoriously. And with that, I stood up, dropped the knife onto the ground, and left Souma speechless.

--

I made my way home, walking triumphantly. Finally realizing the truth, I had a need to run home, to Himeko. I made way to the mansion gate entrance, walking quickly with heavy breath. Once at the door, Otoha opened the door for me, about to say or ask something, but I did not hear and continued to walk. Up the stairs and down through the corridor, I dashed to Himeko's room, hoping to tell her my feelings. Finally at her door, I tried to calm down my pants, trying to regain composure before I came into the room. I knocked.

"Himeko?" I asked. There was silence.

"Himeko, are you there?" I asked again, but there was no answer.

Opening the door, I walked in quietly, to see the breathtaking love of my life asleep. I came to her bedside a bit dejected, but smiled as I saw her beautiful form. As long as she was safe, by my side, I am content. Caressing her cheek, they began to heat up under my touch. My own flushed cheeks lit up at the murmurs Himeko spoke out in her sleep.

"Chi...kane-chan..." She murmured, whispering, "...love...you..."

Gods I love her... I wished for her to be awake so I could tell her that I loved her too. Scolding myself, I sighed with restraint from waking her up. I am glad... she is dreaming of me, telling me she loved me. I leaned towards her, holding my hair back from touching her. I placed a chaste kiss on her lips, still wanting more but holding myself back. With my left arm supporting me by the elbow, also keeping my hair back, my right hand was still placed on her cheek. I began to make circles with my finger onto her cheek. My touch trailed down to feel her lips against my fingertip. The luscious lips I ached to claim completely moved under my touch, making me groan. I leaned back, pulling my hand away from her cheek slowly, still loving the feel of her against me.

Sighing, I walked to the other side of the bed, climbing on top of the bed to lay down by my sweetheart's side. My right arm supported my head up as I laid down right next to her. Not wanting to wake her, but still aching for her, I slowly placed my left arm around her waist. The heat radiating from her torso to my arm was so warm. Under my touch, surprisingly she turned toward my direction, our faces only a few inches apart. I held back from breathing heavily, trying to take quiet, slow breaths. The feel of her warm breath against my face made me feel relaxed, calm, and yet flustered at the same time. The scent of her, having her so close to me was intoxicating... I brushed her silky locks from her face and placed them behind her ear. I placed a kiss on her forehead, a loving and caring one, despite my cursed desires.

With that, I slowly backed away from her, and went off the bed silently. Making my way out, I slowly closed the door, still looking at the sleeping beauty one last time before I left. Turning away from the door, Otoha was standing right in front of me. The shock of seeing her right there and then made me lean back from her sight.

"Ojou-sama! Please... tell me what is happening that you are hurt again." She pleaded.

I did not have much to say, so I spoke, "It was nothing much. Thank you for your concern, but I am all right." I nodded my head slightly, as if bowing for her consideration.

"Please go to your bedroom, I will go get the medical kit." I agreed with a nod, and walked to my room. There, Otoha came in moments later with the first aid kit. As I sat on the bedside, she knelt down and did a general check for my body, everything was okay it seems until she came to my side. When she touched my side lightly, I cringed in pain, trying not to mouth any sound to assure her I was fine. Her perplexed expression looked up at me for just a moment, and continued her inspection. After putting a few bandages on me from scratches, she sighed and stood up.

"Everything seems to be in order, except for the pain in your side. Your ribs seem fine so I do not think it is a fracture... but it will hurt for the time being." She said as she began to take out padding and gauze to wrap my side. I lifted my arms as she wrapped the gauze around my stomach, watching her as she worked.

She looked up to me with a hurt expression and said, "Ojou-sama, if you do not wish to tell me... it is fine. Lately you have been hiding from me, the pain and sorrow. Please know I am here for you, and if you did not know before, please know now. I will help you in any way I can, so tell me I can be of assistance." She stayed kneeling, caressing my knee for a few moments of silence. I lifted her head up gently with the side of my finger, wordlessly requesting her to stand. Her hurt expression seemed as if she were on the edge of crying. Seeing this, I stood up and wrapped my arms around her. One around her torso, and the other on the back of her head, trying to sooth her.

"Thank you, Otoha... I understand, thank you." I whispered, rubbing my head to the side of her own, comforting her. With one last light squeeze, I backed away and brought her eyes to face mine again. I wiped the hazel eyes, brimming with tears, and smiled warmly at her. "Thank you for being by me all this time, sorry for not noticing," I thanked and apologized, "I did not realize your concern for my well-being, thank you." With that, she smiled, nodded silently, bowed and excused herself to the door.

I changed and then laid down on my bed, a little agitated that Himeko was asleep. But I couldn't really do anything about it. With that, I drifted off to sleep.

--

It was pitch black. In the darkness, a formless figure appeared. The figure was darker than the endless darkness surrounding it. It approached me, and was right in front of me. Heat came upon my frame. The very same heat touched my cheek. It trailed down to my mandible, tracing down to my neck and to my ear. The feather-light touches were unbearable, I ached for the sensation to press firmly against me. I felt the warm sensation go away from my cheek, and appear again on my collar bone. From the center of my chest, the heat traveled up the collar bone and then to my shoulder. The heat grew strong and expanded out onto my shoulder. I felt a tug, and rustling of my clothing being pushed. Again the heat dissipated, and reappeared onto my other collar bone. Traveling up and the clothing in the way of the heat's path was pushed down. The feel of the warm sensation caressing my shoulder made me feel secure.

The buttons of my clothing being unfastened and pushed down, I could feel the cold chill in the air, making me shiver. A familiar warm breath was felt against my skin. A burning hot sensation touched me at the middle of my chest, and ran up to my shoulder, staying there for only the slightest moment. I groaned as it left, wanting to still feel the touch. Much to my wishes, it came to my neck, and also stayed there for the while until again it disappeared. Suddenly I felt the soft warmth against my lips, pressing firmly and pulling away softly, still keeping in contact. I was in a trance, paralyzed from the seductive touches given to me. The second I felt a moist, hot sensation on my lips, my eyes shot open to find out this wasn't my dirty mind at play. It was Himeko, her eyes shut tightly, her lips nipping at my own, her tongue ran against my still lips. My vision still hazy, I slowly began to wrap my arm around her torso, not pulling or putting pressure until she ran her tongue against my lips once more. our tongues met as I returned the kiss, supporting myself up with one arm while the other pulled her against me.

She pulled away with a shocked expression and a blush lighting up her already bright cheeks. I leaned up toward her, nipping at her lips. I brushed lightly, my bottom lip against her upper seductive flesh, the priceless touch she has that makes me groan every time she returns the kiss. Claiming her lips rather forcibly, but still asking permission by running tongue on her bottom lip, I inched closer to lock lips fully, but she pulled herself back. Her heart raced lightly as she only stared at me with slightly opened lips, ones I still wanted to take. Her lips finally formed words a few moments later.

"I...I'm sorry I did that..." She murmured apologetically. "I...I woke up from the cold and when I looked for you... I found you asleep and I couldn't... resist myself from you. I-I'm sorry... I know I sound like a perv right about now... I just... really wanted to see you."

I stared blankly at the angelic form before me and chuckled. "I, too." I replied. "Forgive me but... I believe I was the reason you woke from slumber. I kind of..." I blushed as I continued, "did the same." She blushed further.

Our flustered selves looked down to the ground for a couple minutes, feeling awkward and embarrassed. I looked up to my love, turning her chin to face my direction with the side of my finger, I smiled brightly at her, telling truth as I spoke,

"I love you, Himeko."

I leaned in to kiss her, my lips trembled as my core ached for her. She turned the other way. My heart sank at her action. Before I could ask, she interjected, "I'm sorry! Your clothes... I did that ..." She blushed further. I looked down to find disheveled clothing, my shirt unbuttoned down to the very end. I blushed to find my undergarments showing, buttoning them up hastily, too busy to try and cover myself to button up properly. After the second or third button, as if I kept count, I stopped. I sat up onto all fours and approached Himeko, who looking away from me. Himeko, noticing the stop in my actions, turned slightly to peek at the side of her eye to see what I was doing. We found ourselves an inch or two apart. I smiled at her with adoration, reaching my arm across her back and grasping her shoulder. I slowly laid her down to the bed, hovering over her as she gasped. She laid down nervously. As I leaned in to quench my desire I was denied twice, our lips parted and just a single centimeter apart, she glanced down to my chest and turned her head quickly away.

My heart began to ache. Out of want, I turned to where she was facing and pressed my lips against hers sharply and hard. As she tried to speak, I slipped my tongue in to taste her sweetness, one that made even honey taste bitter. Her own tongue was still. Before she turned her head, I groaned loudly, audibly to tell her I ached for this, making her halt her previous action. With my right arm at the side of her head supporting me up, I caressed her side with my left hand, caressing her with feather-light touches. She began to respond and reciprocated the touches, the kisses, nipping at my tongue and kissing me herself. One of her hands traveled to the back of my head, entangling her fingers into my hair while the other went to caress my side. When she brushed against the gauze, I winced from the pressure and stopped the kiss, pulling away.

"Chikane-chan! What happened? Are you all right?" She asked with worry.

"I'm fine... more so I want you right now... I need you... but you keep pulling away." I sighed from her resistance up until now. I began to caress her cheek that blushed at my statement.

"I love you, Himeko... ... I want you... really badly, don't you want me?" I pleaded for an answer as I nuzzled her chest, the area above her breasts. She did not say anything yet, rather she moved my palm to her lips, placing a kiss on my palm and moving my hand back to her cheek to caress the flushed angel once more.

"I do... I do want you... and love you..." Himeko stated with honestly. "I'm... a bit nervous... and you clothes..." She glanced toward my chest once more to see my breasts exposed in the night, looking away as if it were a sin.

"Then why do you keep turning away when I go to kiss you? I ache for you..." I proclaimed truthfully, "I want for you to want me..." I breathed. I looked down on my words, embarrassed by my words.

"Chikane-chan... I love you and want you." She insisted, but I still was unsure, not believing her. Seeing me in disbelief, she sat up in front of me, grasped my hand and kissed my palm again. "I am not accustomed to seeing you like this... you seem very aggressive..." She said. I blushed, I must seem lustful in her eyes. Standing up slightly on her knees, she moved closer to me, enough to relax her head on my shoulder as she hovered over my lap. I could feel her burning cheeks against my shoulder as she breathed hotly against my neck. I felt her slowly pull at my hands, leading them with her own. Looking at her back, only seeing her golden locks and pajamas. As she instructed my hand, I then felt heat. She pressed my hand in closer, making me feel what I came to call her undergarments... her panties. I blushed hotly at the heat I felt, the panties were wet, soaking with Himeko's warmth. The desire of hers ... was true.

"Chikane-chan, I love you."

I wrapped my arm around her waist, now wanting to prove my own true desires.


	7. Chapter 7

She backed away in embarrassment, pushing away from my by the shoulders as she quickly turned her back toward me, now sitting in seiza position. Flushed from her actions, I brought my fingers up to smell her scent on me from my discovery. She smelled very sweet, her shy instincts to pull away made me think she was just too cute. I approached my love quietly, pulling her to sit in front of me. No longer in seiza position, her slender legs were placed right beside mine as she sat in between my legs. She gasped lightly as I leaned in toward her, I suppose from my breasts pressing against her back as I came closer. I pulled her closer, not an inch of space between us left.

I laid the side of my head onto her shoulder, and began to lick her neck. My hands came across her body to her breast, caressing around the soft mounds of flesh. She moaned from the touch, the licks and nips on her neck, the ones that made her lean the other way to give me more access. Her left hand reached behind to caress my cheek, touching my jaw, neck and sapphire tresses. Her other hand, along with her arm were motionless, powerless against my touch as it stayed still at her side. I suckled her neck, the pristine skin being marked by me. She moaned softly, one that was stopped immediately, turning into a gasp as I felt under her bra, rubbing against her nipple, as my other hand reached to unbutton her top, one by one, removing the shirt until she spoke.

"Chikane-chan, we shouldn't, you're hurt..." She tried to stay focused on her current thought but the sensations were mixing her senses up from logic to insanity.

I simply replied, "A wound does not hold me back from showing you my love for you..." She tried to reply, but only uneven breaths came out. She came to a conclusion, stating, "You need to rest... the wounds might open." I half-heartily agreed, the logical half of course, agreed to this statement. But the passion within me had me say, "I'll be at rest when I can say you are mine." Her cheeks grew hotter and she only nodded in compliance as I took off her shirt, and went to unlatch her bra. With ease, I sensually slid them off, down her arms and threw them aside. I placed my hands fully on her naked breasts, feeling the bare skin.

As I massaged her breasts, she tightened her slender legs, clenching above my hands with her own. She bit tightly on her lower lip, suppressing her feelings. I rolled the hardened buds between my thumb and index finger. Touching her now erect nipples one more time. I trailed away, hearing what I claim to be a small sigh of dejection. Sitting upright now, I went down from her neck, trailing down to her shoulders with light, chaste kisses. She rested her head against my right shoulder as I continued to explore her. My hands came to her sides, running up and down, feeling every inch of her skin. Her exposed upper body shivered from the cool night air. I hugged her body against mine tightly, trying to warm her up.

I sighed, "Just like this... I am content." I spoke as I nuzzled her neck before kissing it, holding her palm in my hand, squeezing tightly. She shuddered, leaning further into my body.

She spoke words that made my heart leap, words that made my core hot and words that made me growl possessively.

"...Don't stop..." She urged, nearly moaning.

I realized my hands were no longer caressing her as I stayed in place to hug her. A low, deep growl came from my lips, my eyes darkened with desire from her words. Happy to comply, I pulled my arms away from the embrace, and placed my hands onto her hips, my thumbs making small circles on her heated flesh. She tensed up under my touch, I suppose for going into foreign territory, one she is unfamiliar with exposing to me. Moments later she relaxed, laying limp against my frame. Moments later from then, she moaned, as if displeased. I felt her hand grasp mine, stopping me from my current action. She lead my hand down, to where I intentionally neglected.

"Chikane-chan, please..." She pleaded, luring my hand to her lower, I'm sure, burning regions. Her legs were now parted, giving access to me. Before my hand made contact with her panties, I stopped her actions, and pulled my hand away from her grasp. She whined, as a puppy would for something it desired. I silently encouraged her to rest her head upon my shoulder again. When she did, I leaned my cheek to her own, comforting her as loving pups would. I placed my hands on her outer thighs, running my hands up and down her slender legs. Her body was beginning to perspire, I came to realize as strands of hair clung to her forehead and cheek, where I had placed my cheek upon. I brushed her hair to the side of her face, so I could see the lovely angel. Small puffs of breath and pink, heated cheeks, along with her serene, pleasured sight was breathtaking. I was captivated by her. Her eyes, dazed from my administrations, looked up at me.

"Chikane-chan, ... please..." She insisted, her eyes filled with desire. I could not help but tease her further.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Such... a tease... Please..." She spoke incoherently as I brushed my fingertips on her inner thighs.

"That I am," I said, smiling warmly at her, "Please, what?" Her cheeks were already so bright, I'm sure if she were not already blushing, my statement would have made her cheeks a more noticeable pink.

"Please... touch me here..." She requested, tormented by my teasing, pointing down to her core, I had a good idea of where she had pointed, seeing the outline of her hand and arm in the night. I knew what she wanted, but I continued to play around.

"Where? It is dark and I cannot see." I replied, smiling mischievously, "Here?" I placed my hands on her knees. She shook her head furiously, taking in a breath to reiterate her thoughts. Once again she grasped my hand and tried to lead it once more to her desire. I stopped before I touched her panties, shaking my head.

"No, please tell me where." I said. She gulped, clearing her throat. "...My sides..." She finally stated after a few moments of silence. I did as instructed, rubbing her sides once more. She relaxed again to my touch. "My neck..." She mumbled. I pressed my lips on her neck, trailing kisses on every inch of skin on her neck, still rubbing her sides, massaging small circles with my thumbs as my hands caressed her sides. As I began to suckle her neck, She clenched the cloth of my trousers. As my hands slid down, an intake of breath was heard as she anticipated my touch towards her desire. I chuckled, going past her torso and caressing her inner thighs. Traveling backwards, I came to caress the inner thighs just centimeters from her lower lips. Finally, I placed my fingertips on the outer lips of her core. The touches were light, and soon I understood to be too little as my love arched to the touch. Unsatisfied by simple caresses, she pushed her core forward, trying to press my touch against her. I shook my head as she lifted her hips in another failed attempt. Lifting her hips once more, I slid her pajama pants, shocking her. I pushed them down past her bottom, leaving the rest for her to slide off. I began to slide off her panties, to reveal her breathtaking form. She lifted herself up for a moment for me to slide them off. Pushing her pants and panties down from her ankles, I ached down there, knowing she was now fully naked.

I lifted her to sit side ways on my lap with her legs over one of my thighs. I looked down at the breathtaking sight of Himeko, seeing her naked form. She covered herself with her arms and hands, embarrassed at the thought of my looking. I lowered my head to suckle the tip of her mound of flesh, fiddling with it between my lips, brushing by with my tongue. She squirmed, clenching my hair and faced up to the ceiling, reacting to my actions. I took her bud fully into my mouth, sucking hard for a single moment, and returning to my soft routine, running my tongue over her tip as if to comfort. While my right arm supported her on my lap, my left traveled south on her body, going down to her waist. She moaned softly, stopping immediately as she felt my hand that was just moments ago on her waist, drawing heated circles, cupping her core. With not even the thin fabric of her undergarment keeping from physical contact, she gasped loudly. Although my hand cupped, I still refused to touch her clit, I wanted to drive her insane. My fingertips brushed against her outer lips. She shook and quivered under my touch, from excitement or from nervousness I am unsure. Lifting my head from her breasts, I kissed her lips to calm her insecurity. Locking our fingers together backwards, with the back of our palms touching, I asked, "Do you want this... Himeko?"

"I want this, but rather, I want you, Chikane-chan. I love you." She answered confidently. Not wanting her decision to be influenced because of the heat of the moment, I asked in all seriousness, "Are you sure? We can stop." She chuckled quietly, "Would you really stop if I said no?" "Yes," I replied quickly, but moments later, thinking in the heat of the moment, having her so close, I probably would not unless Himeko truly did not want to. So I took back my reply, saying, "Yes... and no." She chuckled again, "I love you." I smiled in contentment, "I love you, too, Himeko." With that, I kissed her passionately once more before I continued with my actions.

I rubbed her body, exploring and examining every inch of flesh I could get my hands on. She moaned with frustration. I laid her down onto the bed, laying down right beside her on my side. As my left arm supported me up, my right hand cupped her core again. I knew her frustration I had caused her, because the very instant our skin came in contact, she bucked. Having my left elbow support me, I looked at her. The moment she looked back, I felt her gaze, I heard her moan, and I knew her hunger as my own. My middle finger went to the very bottom of her lower lips, and with my palm cupping her core, I ran my finger across her folds. She arched at the feel, moaning loudly. I began to fiddle with her button, watching her expressions as I fiddled. Her expressions were so cute, she squirmed whenever I stroked hard. She tightened her closed eyes and wrapped her arms around my head. I nuzzled her cute nose. I blew out some puffs of hot breath, sitting up, I placed myself in between her legs. I took off the remainder of my clothing, and with her eyes closed, I massaged her folds, her button with my tongue, taking it all into my mouth. I began to roll, suck and lick, fiddling with her. Her eyes shot wide open, arcing into my touch, moaning loudly the times I brushed against her button while I massaged. She tasted incredible... pulling back for a single moment, I took her clit between my lips. Rolling and sucking, playing with her button. The moments I pulled away to switch and play with her button with my fingers, she arched up, whimpering in frustration. It made me chuckle inside. I brought my lips back down, running my tongue from the very bottom of where her folds began, stroking up completely past her folds. I licked her lips, always coming back to her sensitive hardened button. When she bucked up as I moved away again, I held down her hips and licked her button with force. She shivered.

"Ah...aahh...Chikane-chan...please...!" She pleaded.

Silently, I responded, running my finger up and down her folds, before I moved down to her entrance. I opened her lips to expose the sensitive, pink flesh before me. She tightened her legs a little, saying in between pants, "Hah...hah...don't look... hah... its embarrassing..." She murmured. Refusing to follow this command, I opened her legs further, that the pink flesh may be exposed without assistance. I licked her entrance, she shuddered. Her warmth tasted sweet, the sweetest of honeys could not compare to Himeko.

"I could not take my eyes off you, even if I wanted to." I said with amusement. She thrusted her hips forward, trying to get more feeling. Hovering over her, with my right hand cupping her core, fingertips grazing her entrance, I said with care, "Tell me when to stop, or if it hurts." She nodded quietly, closing her eyes tightly.

I buried my head into the crevice of her neck, my head right next to her, occasionally brushing her upper torso as I settled into a comfortable position, nervous at everything that was happening, but I kept in mind the thought of Himeko. Once more, because I will never be able to tell her enough. "I love you..." I slid my middle finger into her slowly. I could feel her tense up under my touch. I tried to sooth her by nuzzling her cheek before hiding into her neck. Not long, I felt the barrier, her virginity. She gasped when I touched it, Her insides tightening on my fingertip. I kissed her cheek, our silent understanding telling her I will try to be gentle, and if she wants to stop, we could. I pressed my finger further, She clenched her muscles. I caressed her cheek, trying to calm her, making her relax her muscles. As I pushed in further, she let out a small cry in pain. I stopped immediately. "Are you all right, Himeko?" Droplets of tears trickled down from her eyes. "I'm sorry..." I apologized, and assured, "Everything will be all right, I promise. Tell me to stop when you want to." She nodded. The barrier was broken, and my finger reached in as far as it could. Keeping my hand still, I waited until she was comfortable. Slowly I felt her muscles relax completely.

Slowly, I began to pull and push my finger into her. "Does it hurt?" I asked with a bit of worry. She shook her said, quietly whispering, "...No." "Then... does it feel good?" I asked with a smirk on my face. Her eyes opened and looked at me with disbelief of what I just said, as if shocked at me even asking. She looked away from me, replying, "I... don't know..." I nodded, laughing on the inside at her shyness. I began to thrust my finger into her with less anxiety, loving each sound she made. They were notes in the most alluring, enticing melody you ever heard. The gasps and hitched breathing as I thrusted in with a bit of speed, the moans I was rewarded as I drew my finger out, agonizingly slow. I loved it all, I loved her. I wanted to pleasure her more. I smiled with mirth, one that turned to be mischievous again. I added my index finger, but not thrusting right away. I waited for her to notice, for her to look at me with curiosity. When she did, I pressed firmly against her the small area of rough wall of her core. Her breath hitched as she gasped in pleasure. "Did that feel good?" I asked, my smile refusing to leave my entertained expression. She looked at me with mixed emotions I could not seem to read. Her lips parted to say something, but closed as she was unsure. She responded with a nod, her flushed expression already telling long ago her feelings of embarrassment, of pleasure, of her shy self. I placed my forehead on her own, apologizing, "I'm sorry for teasing, you are too cute. I know this must feel very strange to you... and it is to me too."

With that, I thrusted my fingers into her with increasing speed. She wrapped her legs around my hips and arms around my neck, pulling me closer to her. I blew out hot breath, groaning at her action. Along with the fast thrusts, I began to explore. Occasionally I pressed firmly against her insides with my two fingertips, making her arch her hips to my touch. "Aaaaaahh..." She moaned loudly. Gods... I'm going crazy. My lips claimed hers harshly, as my strokes became harder and faster. She let out her panting breath when I released her lips. "Hah...hah..." The puffs of hot breath, the cute expression, drove me to want to pleasure her completely. I kept brushing against her spot, and began to rub her hardened button with my thumb. I am guessing it drove her senses wild as she began to squirm under my, her head twisting and turning to the sides. Abandoning the harsh strokes, I slowed down to caress her spot with firm pressure. Pressing hard then pressing softly, I began to rub against her sensitive, vaginal walls. I began to mix my actions, thrusting my fingers, running my fingertips against her spot every time I pulled out to thrust my fingers back in. The melody from her lips never ceased, each note driving me to insanity. I longed after each moan and gasp, to hear it again, and again.

After the while of this routine, she spoke quietly, her words mixed with her sexual feelings, "I feel like... I need to go..." She placed her hands over her lips, embarrassed by her words. She kept her eyes closed tightly. I laid my head down next to hers, having my lips an inch or two away from her ear, and said, "It's all right, let go." I concentrated more attention to her spot, seeing as she was near orgasm. Firmly pressing only now, I rubbed back and forth. Moments later, I felt rhythmical squeezing on my fingertips. She moaned loudly, "Aahhhh...Chikan-," interrupted by my lips, crashing against hers. Her released against my fingers and hand, my fingers still stroking until I was sure she back from being at the height of pleasure.

"Hah...hah...hah..." We breathed heavily, my fingers still in place. I leaned against her, a bit tired. Trying to catch my breath, I sat up again, beginning to stroke slowly. She squirmed, still in a daze from her first orgasm. Slow strokes increased in tempo, tempo increased with pressure as I came to stroke her firmly at her spot once more. Her breathing hitched, uneven breaths came from her lips, as well as cut off moans from the lack of air. I massaged her spot with firm, aggressive strokes, claiming her once more. "Hah...hah...again..." Her eyes tightened again. She was close, I could feel it. I fiddled with her button with my thumb, firmly rubbing both spots until I felt the squeeze again. Quickly, I lifted her up by wrapping my left arm around her waist, placing her on my lap as I continued until she came. Her legs that were around my waist tightened as her arms around my neck tightened. She moaned loudly into my skin, the sound muffled by my shoulder. I felt the release once more, again still messaging until she returned from sweet haven. I licked her warmth on my fingers, and tried to relax. She slacked and rested against me, very tired, I'm sure exhausted.

"I love you, Chikane-chan..." She declared quietly after her breathing was normal. I smiled in response, lowering my lips to her nipple. Licking it with the tip of my tongue, she pushed my shoulder away, leaving back herself.

"You are so... lusty, Chikane-chan!" She exclaimed.

"I may be lusty... but... I only lust for you." I answered. Her expression was indescribable, adorable did her wrong.

I smiled, so warm... , I felt bliss, I felt happiness. Loss of attention at the moment, I felt her palm caress my cheek.

"Beautiful..." She said, looking up to me, our eyes locked. "So loving, kind and caring..." She took my hand to her lips, kissing my fingertips. "So warm and tender..." She placed my palm back to her side, playing her own palms on the sides of my cheek, whispering, "Thank you... Chikane-chan... I really do love you..." With those words, I lowered my head to kiss her. Our lips locked, caressing one another's, nipping and tugging, playfully fondling each other. She hugged my tightly, resting her head against me, dozing off to sleep as I held her in my arms. Slowly moving her, I laid her down on the bed. I felt hot down there, but more so I felt content. I grabbed the towel at my bedside and and patted it against her skin, wiping off her sweat, on her body, on her face, and her warmth within her folds. I left to the bathroom, washing myself from perspiration with a wet cloth, trying not to dampen my bandages. After drying my body and hair, I went to lay down next to my love. I laid behind her sideways as she faced the other way. Placing my left arm on her waist, I reached for her hands to entangle our fingers together. I placed the bed sheets over us as I hugged her body close to mine.

"I love you, too." I replied, whispering lovingly to the sleeping angel, drifting off to sleep.

I love you. No words could ever express the love I have for you... the way I want to tell you.


	8. Chapter 8

I groaned quietly, waking up to the sunlight making way to my eyes. Turning away from the bright glare, I caught the sight of the angel by my side. Absolutely adorable... Serene in the morning light, breaths were shallow, my angel in slumber. Propping myself up by elbow, I relished in the fact that I was so, so fortunate. Laying towards my angel, I ran my fingertip along her jaw. Just too cute... so irresistible... as I trailed my fingertip across the side of her flushed, warm cheeks. I made way to touch her forehead, tracing her beauty. Down her forehead, her nose, down the curves of her luscious lips... slightly bruised, soft flesh just taunting me to claim. Lifting her chip toward my direction, I leaned in. Capturing her lips in a chaste kiss, I brushed my own against hers for a brief moment, pulling back just to lean in again. Waking up to her by my side... this I did not mind. How my wishes and dreams came true... I am so very fortunate.

I came to realize the time, regretably pulling myself away from Himeko. Sitting up at the edge of the bed, I went to prepare for the day. I placed the bathrobe on with ease, placing another one nearby Himeko for when she would wake up. Gathering the clothes from the floor, I placed them in the hamper and took a shower. Ice cold water cascaded down my bodice, relaxing me. I brushed my hand over my bruised side and stomach in the cool water, they no longer hurt as much, but they still hurt. The cold, clear beads of water with a combination of a morning breeze made me shiver as I got out the shower. Dressed in school uniform, I made way to one of the maids, requesting breakfast be made and for a ride be prepared.

I went back up to my room with a school uniform in my arms as I entered. The angel continued to sleep soundly, facing away from the sunlight. I sat on the bedside, placing the uniform at the corner of the bed as I went to wake up my love. As I leaned in, I heard the shallow breaths. She leaned further to the side, I presume from my own breaths against her cheek. I blushed at her reaction. I stood from my position, kneeling toward my love, slowly leaning in.

I whispered in her ear, "Himeko, wake up."

No response except for the fact her expression came to be somewhat flustered. Gods she was adorable.

"Himeko..." I whispered a little louder, nipping her lips for a few moments. I began to feel a response, and in turn I placed a chaste kiss on her lips, but she was still asleep.

Moving back onto the bed, refusing to lose and determined to wake her up. I positioned myself between her slightly parted legs, kneeling now, I hovered her body on all fours. I chuckled at a thought, slowly wrapping my arms around her waist. One more time I called her name.

"Himeko." I stated firmly with a regular tone.

She began to wake up. The moment I saw a glimpse of those amethyst eyes, I lifted her up onto my lap as I sat down. She gasped, for only a moment as our lips formed a kiss. My arms held her tightly, with the blanket sheet in between us as I kissed her forcibly. Wides eyes, in shock, she began to relax and respond to my kiss. It was mesmerizing, as if practiced as our lips moved in a rhythm. Her arms wrapped around my neck, hugging me tighter, deepening the kiss. She pulled away, breath hitched from my actions. She leaned against me, with the side of her head against my shoulder, as I nuzzled the neck in front of me, so smooth and warm against me.

"Are you awake now?" I asked, not leaving the crevice of her neck but snuggling even closer.

"Maybe..." She murmured, as she hugged me tightly. I kissed her neck lightly before I lowered her back onto the bed. On top of her, I stayed there for a few moments, treasuring my love. Now on all fours, elbows and knees, I captured her lips. My lips found the edge of her jaw, down across her neck my lips found the valley of her breasts as I pulled the blanket down for more access. Kisses trailed down her torso as I stopped at her belly button. I nipped at her smooth pink flesh as I felt the rise and fall of her breaths. I placed my lips on the flat of her smooth stomach right above her belly button, blowing lightly to tickle her. She chuckled quietly, squirming from the touch.

"How about now?" I questioned, now hovering over her breathtaking form.

"Only if this isn't a dream." She replied, smiling at me lovingly.

I chuckled softly in response.

"I love you..." I spoke, "and I'd love to stay like this but..." My eyes diverted from her naked form to the side, "we've got to get ready for school."

Her eyes widened in shock. She sat up in an instant, looking around wildly. She spoke hastily, "Oh my God... what time is i-"

"7:23" I interjected.

"My unif-"

"Is on the corner of the bed." I interrupted.

She began to speak up but before she could say anything, I continued on, taking her uniform into my lap.

"Your uniform is right here, breakfast is downstairs and a ride is prepared to take us to school." I assured her.

She blushed, at a loss for words. "Thank you..." She murmured.

She looked down and her eyes averted to my stomach, "Chikane-chan are you still hurt? Maybe we shouldn't go today." She whispered, her eyes darkening.

"We?" I asked with a smirk, one that made her blush. She stuttered, "I-I meant-"

"I'm fine, thank you for worrying." I said, ignoring the bites of the bruises.

I smiled warmly, "See you downstairs." Placing a chaste kiss on her lips before I left the room.

After a few minutes, I heard footsteps coming down the staircase, making way to the dining room. A hue of pink lit up on her cheeks as Himeko came into the dining room. I smiled at her warmly, grateful for having my love with me. She sat at the opposite side of me and began to eat. At first she ate the eggs with a nonchalant manner, but as time passed, she began to shift her eyes to the side uncomfortably. I had finished eating before she came down, only a cup of water on the table for me to drink. With elbows on the table and a palm on the back of my hand, I rested my head against my hands, wondering why Himeko acted so oddly. She glanced at me for a second, turning her head to the side after taking a glimpse of me. I was a bit shocked, she was trying to look away from me. While it stuck partially, I tried to pay no attention to it. She placed the fork down and began to fiddle with her fingers.

"Ano... Chikane-chan, is there anything you need?" She asked, flustered.

My head tilted with curiously, where did she get that idea? "No, why do you ask?"

"You've been looking at me this whole time so I figured..." She spoke nervously.

I sat up from leaning on the table, a bit surprised. I did not realize I was staring at her this whole time, or that my staring had made her uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it." I spoke with a mischievous smile as I leaned on the table again, resting my head on the back of my hand. Seeing her look down at her lap, I figured she understood the unspoken meaning. She stood up abruptly from the table, her cheeks flushed.

"I-I need to get going to school or I'll be late." She murmured.

"Come with me on the limo?" I asked.

"It's okay, I can make it in time walking if I start now." She replied, seeming very flustered. As she turned away and began to walk out of the dining room, I stood up and walked towards her. Just about two feet away from her now, I called her name, "Himeko."

She turned and faced me, and was shocked at the distance between us, just a few inches from me now. Swiftly, I wrapped my right arm around her torso, reaching up to the back of her left shoulder to close the distance. Taking my other arm, I reached to place my palm against the back of her head, tilting her up forward as my hands entangled themselves in the beautiful silky threads of gold. From the intimate closeness, I found her heart, beating wildly against her chest and her breaths, now audible and hitched, the breaths that came from those alluring... luscious lips... Slowly our lips met in a loving, warm kiss. Her hands gripped tightly on my shoulders as she pressed her lips and body against me. I groaned, the sound muffled by her lips. In this moment, she parted her lips slightly. I took this welcoming chance to delve in her sweet taste as my tongue searched for reciprocation, not a fight for dominance, but a mindless pleasure we found in each other. As I pressed her against me even further, I came to conclude her knees gave way as her weight was supported by me. It only made me hold her tighter, heightening the intensity of the kiss, and the ache between my thighs as I had her form against me.

Her lips were addictive... one with a high out of time, out of place. It was one that broke the laws of reality. Pushing against my own tongue, shyly returning my actions, she continued to drug me with her everything. Realizing reality, I regreted that I had to pull away from her, and broke the kiss. I nipped at her lower lip a few times, placing one last, chaste kiss on her lips before completely pulling away. As I tried to pulled my arms away, she stumbled, still weak to the knees. I continued to hold her, but not as sensually as before. Heavy lidded eyes, parted lips that took in heavy breaths, her head tilted down trying to regain composure. After a few moments, she stood upright, her hands still clutching my forearms as I still held her elbows.

"Come with me... I want to go to school... with you, like this." I spoke as I intertwined our fingers, locking them together, looking at her with a smile. She nodded silently, murmuring "Mmm." for an 'okay.'

--

From the mansion entrance, to the limosine, through the pathway to school, up the steps, and even into the classroom, our hands stayed intertwined. I heard the whispers, I heard the murmurs of the 'fans' of mine and fellow classmates, and I'm sure Himeko did as well, her blush saying it all. But you know what, I didn't care. I am not ashamed of my love for my angel, my sun, my heaven, my happiness, my life, my breaths, my everything.

When class began we had to part, but I continued to look upon my love from behind. It took forever for class to end, but when it finally did end, I walked to Himeko who was searching for somethin in her desk. I knelt down behind her, placing my hand on her right shoulder, placing my left hand on top of her thigh, and placing my head on her left shoulder.

"Doesn't this remind you of anything, particularly last night?" I asked with taunting delight written over my face, my right hand no londer on her shoulder but to my side. She gasped and turned her head toward me slightly, not enough to be looking at me, she whispered hastily, "Chikane-chan! This is not the pla-" She stopped as I began to run my hand up and down her rounded thigh, over hips... her side... The very hand had 'accidentally' brushed over her southern region, going under her uniform and brushing the cloth over her core for a few seconds, one that made her gasp and jump slightly in her seat.

Removing my hand, I smiled at her mischievously when she looked at me. Before she could say anything the teacher came in the for next class. When the sensei saw Chikane the only one out of her seat, he spoke harshly, "Himemiya, get back to your seat."

I reached inside Himeko's desk for a pencil, knowing she had several as I always looked toward her and replied, "I'm sorry, I was just borrowing a pencil," as I lifted up the pencil and smiled at him.

"Oh... All right, now get back to your seat." He muttered.

"Arigatou, Himeko" I whispered, before I walked back to my seat.

After class when lunch began, a crowd of girls caught me before I made way to the garden. The flock of girls, hounds actually, bombarded me with questions. And as they questioned, I heard the murmurs...

"Himemiya-san, what was that with Kurusugawa"  
_I can't believe she was walking with someone like Himeko..._

"Why where you walking with Himeko today"  
_It must be true that Kurusugawa is staying at Himemiya's house..._

"Why did you two hold hands"  
_They must be in a relationship..._

"What is she to you"  
_Why with someone as ordinary as Himeko? And a girl no less._

"Do you like Kurusugawa"  
_I can't believe someone like Himemiya Chikane would love a girl._

"Are you two more then friends"  
_Himeko, no less..._

"Himemiya-san why aren't you answering"  
_I guess we really didn't know high and mighty, prestigious Himemiya._

"Himemiya-san?"

_Just thinking about it makes me...  
Yeah... I can't believe it So much for royalty It's disgusting!  
Unbelievable!_

...

How dare they ever speak ill of Himeko... Clenching my fists and teeth, I looked into the eyes of my many judges. An ice cold glare and struck hostility and tension, fear into the hearts of ignorant judges. Taking a deep breath, I relaxed to state my response to these vultures.

"What was 'that' with Himeko? You are not blind, yes we were walking together, yes she is staying at my home. Why we held hands, why not? She is my friend, one I care for very much. She is not ordinary, and I pity the fool who've ever the courage to even speak foul of her. More than a friend, I love her." They gasped. "Yes, your assumptions are true and yes, you really did not and still do not know me. I am not high and mighty, I am not prestigious, I am for some reason looked well upon because of what reasons I am not sure of, my fortunes? Is it because I come from 'royalty' that you are so disgusted? Whatever image you've had of me, as someone great, you fools should realize, before I am someone great... I am someone. I am human and we are the same in that. Who are you to judge me... criticize me... who here is actually 'unbelievable'?"

I sighed dejectedly and continued.

"I love her... if you do not respect that, respect her, respect me... if you do not have the decency to treat me as a human before your false image and dream, who the hell are you to judge me. Nothing you say or do will ever take the love I've for her. But you will continue to judge... and I will continue to ignore... because..."

I took a deep breath, standing firm and looking straight at the critics, and spoke, "I am in love with Himeko Kurusugawa."

Blank stares, speechless.

Letting out a deep exhale, I spoke once more. "I'm glad we understand each other. Excuse me." With that, I made way to the garden, past the flock of girls who had made a pathway for me as I walked. I felt a bit disgusted, annoyed at what they thought and said, questioning me like a convicted prisoner. When I finally arrived at the secret garden, hoping to find Himeko there, the one I vouched and spoke for, she was not there. The garden flowers and leaves glistened with dew, it was beautiful but it was dull compared to Himeko. I went into the school building looking for her, but she was no where to be found. I would have asked for assistance if it weren't for my damned pride after my 'speech.'

Searching the hallways, looking into the classrooms, I still was not able to find her. During my search, I ran into Souma. He was looking out the window in the hall way, with his cheek in his palm, as if reminiscing or daydreaming. In the chats between the many students were having, Souma looked my way, his eyes calm and relaxed, his body language sincere as he requested my company silently, his request unspoken. I walked and stood by his side, looking out the window.

After a moment of silence, he finally spoke.

"I'm sorry... about before, hurting you like that. But when I came to see you two together so close, to kissing... I lost it. I was very harsh and irrational, but either the case it is not an excuse for what I have done to you. I heard about your speech, you know. I think you lost a lot of fans and admirers." He scoffed. "Many may not look at you the same, or treat you with the same respect anymore."

I listened silently.

"I love her..." He sighed, continuing on. "Childhood friends, I've always wanted to protect her, anything that was going to hurt her. But I ended up forcing her in a kiss..." He covered his lips with his hand, then placed his hands back on the window ledge, clenching his fists. "I hated you for taking her. I hated you. I was the one who cared for her so long, protected her all the while. I was the one... but I am not the one she loves. I thought that kind of love between two girls... between you and Himeko ... was wrong. But I see it's pure. Despite knowing that kind of love might not be favored in society, I've come to see you aim for what I've aimed for as well, to protect her. I-"

I interrupted him, "I love her. Heaven knows I love her. Heaven knows I am not pure, thoughts or actions, for I am human. I have not known her as long as you, but I love her. She was the first to see me for me. The first to see me for a human before the daughter of the wealthy family Himemiya. She was the first to call me by my first name, when others had respected me with their fear of nobility."

I paused, continuing.

"I am not worthy of her because I am weak. I am far from pure, but I wish for the best for Himeko. I wish to be the cause of happiness in her... as she has been and is in me. Despite the fact that I may not be able to protect her... I will try my best... I will give my all, but it may be that in the end, my best may not be enough, because I am weak. I wish to protect her from pain, but I know I may be the one causing her pain. Despite me being wish, I selfishly wish her to love me."

My eyes fixated on my hands, the fingers that were laced loose.

"I wish to mean everything she means to me. ...wish for her to love me... this selfish wish." I spoke as I brushed the back of my fingers against my cheek softly. "Most of all, I hope to make these wishes come true. I promise you one thing that I will give my all to protect her."

"Even though I know that... I still love her..." He murmured. "But I understand. I will still be here for her, even if she does not choose me, or love me the way I love her."

I nodded and he smiled back, one that looked sad. I left to continue to search for Himeko, but lunch was over and afternoon classes were beginning. I saw her in class, but we did not get to speak, she didn't look back at me either. How in one day we were so intimate... and now it was as if I was alienated. She loved me, I knew, I trust her words. But I can't help but feel insecure.

--

When classes for the day ended, I came to her desk again, this time just by her side. "

Ready to go?" I asked, smiling warmly at her.

"Mmm." She replied.

I grasped her hand, intertwining them as we made our way home. We saw the looks, I knew from her lowered head that she knew.

Until we got away from the school had I asked, "Is everything all right? You're hand is shaking."

"Yes, I'm fine." She spoke softly, lowering her head further.

"Himeko... is something wrong?" I asked with worry, "is it because of the attention we were getting from others?"

"No, it wasn't that. Not entirely that at least." She mumbled, looking flushed. Her hand continued to tremble in my grasp.

"Then what is wrong, are you all right?" I asked again.

She stopped walking, causing me to stop clumsily as I stopped only after feeling the tug of her hand. She looked up to me with an expression in her eyes I could not describe. As if hurt, her eyes were darker than usual. Before I could ask again what happened, she tightened her grip of my hand and began to run. I followed her from behind, holding her hand tightly as we arrived at the mansion. We reached her room, there she locked the door and stood in front of it, leaned slightly on it and breathed audibly.

I looked at her astonished, bewildered, unsure of what was happening. She looked to me, and whispered with a look as if her heart was aching,

"Chikane-chan..."


	9. Chapter 9

I felt her soft hands grasp my wrist. Her heart beats filled with adrenaline. Her lips leaked heavy, labored breaths. And in all this I did not understand. When she looked at me with those hurt eyes, I felt my heart tighten. I did not know if I've done something wrong, if she really did not want this relationship... I did not know if this angel of mine would always be mine, or if one day she'd fly away. In her room, with thoughts upon thoughts running in my head, I watched her as she stood there, looking at me.

"Chikane-chan..." She spoke softly.

"Yes?" I asked.

She walked up to me in a rush, and one that stunned me as she pressed her lips against mine, her palms cupping my cheeks. Her actions caught me off guard. I backed up and fell sitting on her bedside from her lips pressing hard against my own. Through the shock, I returned the kiss, but even more shocking was how she forcibly parted my lips to deepen the kiss. My arms went limp at my sides as I tried to return her actions, not quite prevailing as she fought for dominance. This was not like her, to be the one to start the kiss, let alone deepen one. I was the lusty one who had a need for her, with sinful desires while she was the pure angel. I was the one with the lust for her, to touch and claim her... not the other way around. She is too loving, too kind, too pure to have such desires. I cupped her cheeks, in hopes to slow her down as I kissed her slowly, still drugged by her taste.

She began to calm and slow down, following my movements as I kissed her passionately. The kiss, no longer as deep but still as passionate, they held all the love I had for Himeko. I returned the kiss to chaste presses, nips, occasional licks. Placing a full kiss on her lips before I parted, I looked to see tears trailing down from my love's amethyst eyes. I backed up into the bed for more room, lifted her into my arms in a tight hug, her legs kneeling by my sides as she held onto me tightly. She rested her head in the crook of my neck, crying silently. I caressed her back, soothing her as she relaxed in my arms.

"What's wrong? Please tell me." I asked and pleaded.

"You were hurt because of me... I'm sorry." She buried her head further. "I'm so sorry... I heard you speak with Oogami-kun, of how he hurt you, of the promise,"

I felt the hot breath she exhaled, "of your wishes." She paused. I continued to sooth her by caressing her back, trying to stop her tears and continued to listen quietly.

"Thank you for loving me, someone like me. Thank you for giving your all, when I have not. I'm sorry for hurting you all this time, when you've given me a home, given me a friend, given me your all."

My heart throbbed at her words, relieved that she finally saw me and what I've done, who I was, who I am.

"I heard about you talking with the girls that have always followed you, of your response. Thank you for loving someone like me. I'm the one not worthy of you, someone so kind. Thank you, Chikane-chan, thank you... I love you so much."

"What that what this is about? Please to not cry." I pleaded for as I wiped the tears and held her face just inches from mine. I continued. "I love you... but I am the one not worthy, trust me when I say that. I'm the one who wanted this, this relationship, one that is not accepted. You are so pure...the fight is not your fault, it was one that came from irrational emotions. Oogami was enraged and hurt-"

"Because of me. Because I did not love him as he loves me when all he did was give me his all as well." She spoke sadly.

I looked into her eyes, those wondrous amethyst eyes that should never hold tears and spoke, "We love you, you know this. And selfishly I say, I wish to be the only one... closest to your heart. I love you... I will never be able to say it enough, but I love you and all I wish, is for the best for your well-being. My words to those girls were not a lie. I love to the point that I ache."

I took her hand and placed her palm onto my cheek, my palm still on her hand as I relished the feel. I spoke, "I just wish that I could be the one that makes you happy, as you make me happy, and be the one you could love."

I took her hand into my own, and placed a kiss on her hand and stated "Because my love for you burns so deeply, it hurts."

She looked at me solemnly, entangled her fingers in my thick locks of blue and spoke, "I wish to love you the same..."

With that she sat up, still kneeling, and leaned in to lock our lips into a passionate, heated bond. I began to kiss her lips, brushing my lower lip against her soft, pink, bruised lips. I held her close to me, tightly, pushing her shoulders to me. The kiss formed a rhythm, one I came to follow my love as she came to lead. After she nipped at my lower lip, she pulled away from the kiss, and put distance between us by pushing my shoulders slightly. Not ready to part, I wrapped my arms around her torso and locked our lips deeply, searching to find sweet haven. I slowly leaned back to lay down on the bed, taking her with me, her hand still on my shoulders, clutching as we came in contact with the bed. Her arms bent, her full weight on me, I groaned as I felt her body pressed on top of me. I broke the kiss, taking heavy breaths as did my love who's parted lips taunted me to claim once more. She supported herself up, her hands grasping and pushing up against my shoulders, her legs straddling my torso. Heavy lidded eyes slightly opened to find my own as she breathed heavily. I smiled warmly and lovingly at my love, the reason I was able to smile.

She looked at my, a small smile on her lips, one that was loving and dear, one that was for me. I leaned up to claim her lips but instead hissed in response to the sharp pain that jolted in my side. Seeing me wince, her eyes widened slightly and her hands pushed to pin me to the bed. She leaned down to kiss my lips, the movements of her lips made me ache for more each time she parted with one last nip to my lower lip.

She pulled away, looking worried into my eyes and spoke, "Chikane-chan... you are still hurt. Please don't say that you are all right when you are not." I could only look back with wonder.

She looked to my stomache and spoke, "Can I... can I please look?" She asked, her cheeks flushed.

I nodded, watching her intently as she slowly unbuttoned the yellow buttons of my uniform. The heat of her palms was felt through my clothing, the feel of her palms, the pressure had been what I've wanted for so long. I blushed at my thoughts, she had only wanted to see my wounds, but I continued to concentrate on her touch. The feather-light touches here and there as she unfastened the buttons slowly, were not enough for me, as I groaned inwardly from frustration. When all of the yellow buttons had been undone, she opened the dress uniform to find blouse buttons to undo. As her hands went to the collar button, my heart raced as my breaths were now uneven and heavy. Her palms that were pressed to my chest to unfasten the collar button left my skin burning. She was now on her elbows, going for the second button. Seductively by accident, I'm sure, how slowly she was working drove me wild. After the second button was undone, I felt her open the blouse as wide as it would go with only two buttons unfastened. I gulped down, saliva now thick and unbearable. She leaned down, and pressed her lips against the front of my chest. I let out a deep sigh, the thought of what she just did still processing in my mind. I only watched as she unfastened the next button, open the clothing further, and kissed my skin again. Everywhere she touched, kissed, my skin was burning. She kissed between the valley of my breasts, just above the bra, continuing further down. she kissed down my torso, unfastening the the very next button to trail lower. When she reached my stomach, her knuckles that were pressed into my bruise made me jolt and gasp an intake of air. She pulled her hands away, turning them. She then placed her palms on my stomach, carefully unfastening the button, opening my blouse to find the purple bruises.

Her faciel expression turned sad and grim as she finished undoing my blouse. She nuzzled my stomach bruise softly as her left hand caressed my bruised side, all of her weight on her right arm and knees. As I sat up, she leaned back as I held her tightly in my arms, her head turned to the side, ears able to hear my erratic heart beats. But I was not alone, as I felt her beats against her chest. "I am fine, Himeko." I assured her as her eyes finally averted from my side to my eyes. She pulled away from the hug, and knelt in front of me, her hands came to my shoulders once more, but not exactly like before as she pushed down my uniform off my shoulders and arms. As the cloths got to my wrists, I helped her take it off my sliding out my hands. Once my uniform was off, she held me tightly and trailed her hands on my back. I felt her hands reach up to where my bra was fastened. Her hands stilled as they held both ends of the fasten.

"Chikane-chan, can I...?" She whispered, her face buried in the crevice of my neck, hidden from my sight. But I felt the heated cheeks, knowing it must have taken a bit from her to ask such a thing.

"Mmm... only if I can do the same. Is that okay?" I asked.

She nodded into my neck and I felt my undergarment loosen and barely hung from my shoulders. We were close, but there was enough room for me to undo her uniform buttons while she remained fixated on my back, caressing up and down my sides, the light touches made me shiver. My eyes darkened, I could tell my expression had changed as I unfastened her uniform. My hands trembled with eagerness, with nervousness, as I tried to swiftly undo her buttons, but I had trouble, fumbling with the uniform. Finally her blouse was shown and I finally relaxed, trying to slow down my heart beat. In a state of calm, I easily popped the buttons out until there was no more. With her head still buried into my neck, I slid off the uniform from her shoulders. I could feel the heated breath when the clothing was gone and my hand easily unlatched her bra. I slid them off, and placed my hands on the back of her shoulders. I trailed my hands down her back, to her sides, feeling the creamy skin against my bare hands. My hands trailed down her hips on both sides, sliding her undergarments down... and to her stockings that slid off with easy as I trailed my hands down the curves of her legs. She lifted a foot at a time as I came to her toes so the stockings would be taken off. She was now bare before me, no doubt beautiful and breathtaking even if I wasn't looking I knew. I held her closer, feeling her skin against my own. Her arms wrapped behind my own, her hands on the back of my shoulders, hugging me tightly. I felt so secure, so warm. I felt her lips against my skin, warm and soft against my neck. When I felt the small tug of her lips on my skin, I groaned from the feel. She sucked lightly, leaving a love-bite in its wake, I'm sure.

Her lips brushed against my neck, and the heated feel of her tongue grazed where she had sucked. My arms tightened as a response to her actions, my neck turning to the other side to give more access. Regrettably she stopped when I did. She began to pull away, I felt the pressure of her head disappear slowly, but I stopped her and held her closer.

"Please... continue." I pleaded, turning further, giving more access.

I felt the push, she pressed me back to lay in the bed, straddling over me once more. Looking down at me, her eyes I noticed darker. She spoke, "You are hurt... so stay still."

I felt her lips against my skin once more, the heat invading my insides. Without noticing due to the pleasure Himeko was giving, I failed to notice how she removed my undergarments as she kissed down my torso, my stockings now gone, and pushed off the bed along with the rest of our clothing she pushed aside. I felt her lips travel down... gods my skin was burning, and I was already aching down there. Throbbing ... My breathing hitched, I knew it, I'm sure she noticed it as my eyes found a glimpse of her smirk, one that made me groan. The feel of her tongue on my stomach felt so hot, scorching. The touches were light and short, all too quick to relish slowly. The heated kisses traveled back up from my stomach to my collar bone. Her hands trailing up and down, anywhere skin was found. I gritted my teeth, my hands clenched the sheets of the bed, frustrated at the light touches when my body ached for pressure.

As she nuzzled my coller bone, I called for her, "Himeko."

She looked at me, her eyes rather seductive as she perched her head from my collar bone. I lifted my head to kiss her, roughly and fully, my arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her down, nearly crushing her against my frame. Instantly the kiss deepened, our tongues met in a fevered kiss, it was... delicious as I heard her moan. The rough kiss decreased in speed, which I found Himeko did not like as she brought it back to speed, leading the kiss. I loved this, having her like this, wanting me... as much as I want her. I began to pull away, my mind felt blank, my heart was racing, I was going crazy and needed to calm. I wanted to tell her I wished for more pressure, but the second our lips parted, she leaned in to lock our lips together again. She held herself up by her elbows, leaning in further, pushing my head into the pillow. Her lips felt soft, even under the pressure, and she tasted sweet as ever. The full kiss allowed me to taste her more than I've ever been able to. I groaned loudly, the sound muffled from the kiss but still heard. After what seemed timeless, she pulled away. I was left panting, my cheeks felt hot. My eyes still closed, I gulped down, the feeling of her still felt, the sweet taste still there.

After a few moments, when I opened my eyes to see Himeko, the sensation of her lips on my breasts made me gasp and close them again. Her hands were trembling slightly when she cupped my breasts, the warmth of her palms encompassing my being. Occasional squeezes, caresses, had me arching to feel more of her touch. The feeling of her warm hands on me was amazing... I placed my palm on the back of her trembling hand, making her hand still. I pressed her hand down on my breast, urging her to do it again. I took a sharp intake of air, turning my head to the side, my grasp of her hand tightening for an instant as she firmly grasped my breast. Slowly she began to massage my breasts firmly this time, her hands no longer shaking. Her fingertips came to either sides of my buds, turning slightly, the feel making the ache in between my thighs even more intense. I felt her lips capture the bud, the feeling of her tongue... made my grasp on the bed sheets tighten. Every movement had me taking sharp breaths, had me going crazy, had me aching down there, had me wanting more. Every stroke of her tongue, every brush, every nip, light bite made me hungry for more... I felt detached the second her lips left my skin, shuddering from the lost of touch.

The feel of her touch traveled down, I felt her hands on my hips and the feel of her lips, on the flat of my stomach, where the bruise was, where her tongue ran across. I trembled under the touch, the trail of heat turning cool as the air came in contact. Her lips trailed down to the rim of my underwear, kissing right above the only piece of clothing that kept me from being fully naked. I found myself holding my breath as she slid them off my hips, also found myself clenching my legs together out of instinct. Once the article of clothing reached my knees, she pushed them off with her foot. Still supporting herself on her elbows, she looked at me, her eyes glistening in what I claimed to be desire as she parted my legs with one of her own. Her bare frame against my own. As she moved forward, the feeling of her thigh... running across my desire... the contact had my limbs growing weak, my eyes closing from the friction, a moan escaping my lips when my folds were touched. She traveled back up to my frame, and on purpose I presume, her thigh ran across again, firmly this time across my folds, the action eliciting a moan from my lips. Suddenly I felt her lips against mine, her body pressed against me once more, her soft, perfectly rounded breasts against my own, the feel was unreal. I felt weak, under her body, under her hungry lips, barely able to fully return the kiss.

In a trance from the mesmerizing feel of the kiss, of her lips, I soon felt her fingertips running on both sides of my folds, leaving me to feel traces of her touch. I felt the warmth of her palm traveling from touching my side, as she cupped my core. My lips halted, my mind concentrated on the feel of her touching me so intimately. Noticing still lips, she traveled down my torso and although her hand still keeping its place, every little fidget had my limbs shaking. My eyes kept shut as I felt her hands begin to move, massaging and caressing my lower lips... and during this I found myself biting my lip, gripping the pillow below me. I ached for her to touch me more intimately.

"Himeko... please..." I begged, my whole being felt so weak, drowning in pleasure.

After a pause of silence, of nothing but my labored breaths, I felt her fingertips around my sensitive nub. It was throbbing... aching... for attention, one she gave. She began to rub it slowly with a single fingertip, her other hand caressed my side, drawing heated circles with her thumb. I quivered at the touch as I felt her fingertips tease my hardened button, the firm presses, the light brushes, the instances of change when her actions changed directions. My legs tightened together as she touched me down there, as she kissed every inch of skin, as she caressed my side. I couldn't help but squirm under her touch, my hips bucked naturally from her touches. The harder she pressed, the more my body moved erratically, my legs shaking uncontrollably. Her arm came from my left side, and under my hips, holding my tightly, keeping me from moving.

"You are hurt so don't move." She murmured against my skin as her lips trailed down. I felt the soft, warm skin against my own, capturing my throbbing nub. I gasped when I felt the tip of her tongue grazing my ache. I couldn't help but arch up, moaning at her movements. Her arm came to my right side, caressing as she administered indescribable feelings to my core, the brushes of her hand telling me to be still because of the bruises, the pain. I murmured, "Mm." as a response, but I couldn't help but arch each time she ran her tongue against my ache. She pulled away, and in that moment I arched for more and with this plead, she complied. I felt her fingertips run across my folds, the feel elicited moans and gasps, sharp breaths and groans as she ran her fingertips against the entrance of my core over and over. I felt so sticky, my saliva felt thick, my whole body was burning up under her. Soon she stayed still, her hand still touching me. I felt her body against mine once more, felt the hot breaths against the skin of my neck and although my eyes were shut, I felt her gaze. Slowly, I finally opened my eyes and turned to face her, her amethyst eyes deep with desire, her cheeks were hot, as were mine, and her breaths were the same as well, heavy labored, and yet shallow. My own look I was unsure, but I knew my eyes had felt heavy-lidded, my expression I'm sure if it were to be described with a single word, it would be 'intoxicated.'

"Chikane-chan, is it okay... is it all right? If I..." She didn't finished but she didn't have to.

I looked at her longingly, how I've wanted this for so long.

"I love you, Himeko. So please..." I requested, turning again, willingly giving my all.

"I love you, I love you so much." She spoke, kissing the edge of my jaw before she began. Her finger grazed my entrance, I felt it, and knew she was a bit nervous, and so was I. My arms came from my sides, and held her in a hug, hoping to instill confidence as she had nothing to be nervous about. She nuzzled my chest, propped herself up on her left elbow and slowly pushed in. I felt her slowly enter, the very thought of this reality brought me to a high. I felt her at a barrier of my insides, I knew what it was. It was what would be broken by my love. It was what I knew I held just for my love. She nuzzled near my collar bone, as if trying to ask if I was ready, trying to say that she was going. In a swift push, it was broken and given to my love. I winced, a small grunt, more of an exhale of breath came from my lips from the sting. My furrowed brow came to lessen in intensity and relaxed. The moment I relaxed from being tense, she began to slowly thrust her finger. My legs naturally wrapped around her hips, instinctively as she pushed. The thrusts were delicious and slow, powerful and deep as they increased in depth and speed. I let out breaths in tune with her thrusts.

"Hah...

hah...

hah."

Slowly, she completely removed herself, and before I could question, I felt her penetrate me with two fingers, thrusting swiftly into my core, causing me to moan loudly, my voice hitched higher, my walls clenching my love as she increased in velocity, the thrusts still strong and deep. Each push into my core had rubbed against my walls, hitting sensitive spots over and over, had me tightening my legs around Himeko's hips each thrust. I loved when she brushed against my walls on purpose, I had to grip the bedsheets and found myself arching, trying to feel more each time she did. I tried to call her name, wanting to tell her I loved her, but it barely came out...

"Aah Himek-Aaahh... I-ah..."

because I soon felt her fingertip on my nub, rubbing and pushing, pressing and turning. I writhed in ecstasy... under the pleasure. Each change of pace, each change of movement received harsh hitched breaths and moans that had escaped my lips. I looked up just for a glimpse as her fingers came to a stop. My core was throbbing, still wanting more. I felt her fingertips rubbing around my walls, as if searching, her fingertips came to found where I felt the most pleasure. My hips jolted and bucked up when she did as I gasped. She continued to put pressure on my spot, rubbing circles, stroking softly and alternating firm pressure, back and forth... the pressure grew.

I felt the pressure building, growing deep within me. Untamed, I couldn't keep it under control. The pressure building inside of me came to let go. Instinctively my insides tightened, my breathing hitched to Himeko's administrations. The feeling, the pressure was unbearable. I called for her before the pressure was too much.

"Hah..H..Himeko...! Ah-...aaahh..."

Waves of pleasure overcame me, the rippling effect sent me in a sweet haven of pleasure. I felt my body shudder, the ripples of pleasure running, pulsing though out. I remained still on the bed, my body felt numb, the pulses of pleasure still running through me. After moments of silence but the sound of our labored breaths, I opened my eyes to find my love. Her eyes gazed intently on every movement I made. I wrapped an arm around her neck, and placed a hand upon her heated cheek. Leaning up, my breaths uneven and heavy, I whispered with a short breath, "I love you..."

Capturing her lips in a kiss as I held my love tightly against me. I felt her arms wrap under my own, her hands cupping the back of my shoulders. My strength returned to me while we kissed. I held her tighter, sitting up, her legs still straddling my own. As I sat up, I brushed against her folds with my thigh accidentally. I felt the heat... and the warmth. She gasped, interrupting the kiss from the action. The blush on my cheek darkened as I realized her desire.

"Himeko..." I whispered with the darkened blush, nuzzling her neck as she sat on my lap once again."You're wet..."

Instantly, she pushed me away from her neck, and looked at me in embarrassment. "Chikane-chan!" Her cheeks were now bright red as she looked to discipline me. "Don't say it like that... it's..."

I smiled with mirth, "Why? What's wrong with saying that?" I asked as if ignorant, the smirk on my lips didn't help but brighten her cheeks.

"It's embarrassing..." She murmured into my neck as I held her.

"...But..." I spoke wryly, "...isn't it true?"

She blushed further, sat up and pushed me away, crawling away. She was just too cute, affected by my words.

As she crawled away, I sat up on my knees, came towards her and wrapped my arms around her waist. Hovering over her, I then pulled her back to sit with me, between my legs.

She sighed, and spoke, "Chikane-chan is too blunt..."

"I only spoke the truth, didn't I?" My palm came to cup her core, my fingertip brushing lightly against her folds, feeling her warmth. She gasped, her hips jolted from the feel and arched back into me. I moved my hands to trace over her hips, her sides, her stomach... agonisingly slow to the soft mounds of flesh. I felt her left arm reach back to wrap around my neck while her other arm clutched the bed sheet as I massaged.

"Chikane-chan... please!" She urged, arching against me.

I was surprised at her plead, more so confused. I had barely done anything to have her this frustrated. Her right hand clutched my own over her breast, urging me to add more feel, more pressure. Her breaths were uneven, her head turned to the side as I kneaded her breasts, my fingers playing with the already hardened buds between them. After a few moments, I felt her hand tremble over mine. She silently begged for more, and I complied with now pressured touches over her torso. The grasp of her hand on mine tightened and pushed harder against her breasts. I stopped my actions, hearing a whimper shortly after I stopped.

"Himeko, you seem much more... to the point... this time." I blushed at my own words.

"It's because of you..." She murmured, "doing this kind of thing in school."

I blushed further. I had not realized I was the cause of her urgent needs. I did not do much, I wondered how she came to be soaked. All the while, my motions had stopped as my thoughts continued to run. I had only realized when I felt her warmth and warm lower lips against my fingertips. She had grasped my hand and ran in up her folds. She gasped loudly at the feel. I groaned inwardly at her actions.

She looked up to me, her eyes filled with desire and spoke, "I want you."

Gods she is breathtaking. Her words made me wanting to pleasure her fully. Silently, while still looking into her eyes, I ran two fingers across her folds, the fingertips brushing over her entrance. She moaned, her deep amethyst eyes closed and head turned to the side. My left arm wrapped around her torso as I ran my fingertips over her core, across her moist, burning folds. Wanting to see her reactions, I ran my fingertips nub lightly. She arched against my fingertips. I groaned at her desire, now concentrating on her nub alone. Her body tensed under my touch. My fingertips came to either sides of her nub, pushing and pressing her nub. With each pressured touch, she squirmed in my arms. I came to a stop, seeing her buck her hips in frustration, want more than a tease.

I felt her warmth as my palm once again cupped her core. My fingertips brushed over her entrance. I leaned towards her, placing my cheek against her own, listening to each breath, feeling each heart beat. Her arm left my neck, and her hands came to clutch my knees. It was as if she was preparing for the upcoming. The thought of it made me realize how thick my saliva was. My left arm left her torso, and I placed my hand just over her folds. My fingers brushed her entrance as I moved my left hand over her abdomen. I stopped my current motives to look at Himeko, to see if she was ready. She whimpered at the stop, now squirming once more.

"Himeko..." I murmured, waiting for her to look at me.

Once our eyes met, I knew. She wanted this and from the looks of it, right now. Right then my hand fully cupped her core, my fingertips now grazing only above her entrance. My fingertips stilled, and when they did my love bucked. My fingers entered her for a brief moment. I groaned into her ear and held her tightly against me. When our bodies were snug against each other, I slowly pushed into her core.

"Aah...aah..."

She moaned lowly as I pushed all the way in. Slowly, I came to her hilt. She was tight and tense under my fingers, her insides pushing against me while her warmth did otherwise, guiding me in further. I slowly began to draw back my fingers and thrusting slowly back in. The thrusts were timed, powerful, slow and deep. She rested against me, beads of sweat covered her body as I continued. I brushed the strands of hair against her forehead to the side, brushing my hand over her moist forehead and cheeks. Her breaths were in time with the thrusts, each exhale after the with drawl of my fingers, each inhale when I pushed further into her core.

The thrusts increased in speed, still very deep, had her whole body moving in the same motion. The hands on my knees tightened, her nails digging into my skin, but I didn't care. The unbearable feeling of being aroused without any attention would drive one mad, I'm sure she ached. I ignored the scratches, bringing my other hand to her nub, pressing and fiddling with her button as I stroked her core. Her hips bucked, she trembled in my arms, her moans were notes of an intoxicating melody... they were ones I keep my own secret. My fingers slowed down, abandoning the swift strokes. My fingertips searched for her spot, wishing to bring her to the height of pleasure. I rubbed in circles, stroking her wall with firm pressure, while my other hand continued to stroke her nub with my fingertips. I kept a timed rhythm with my strokes as I watched my love suddenly arch, her walls tightening around my fingers. I continued to stroke despite the tightened walls, until I was sure she was back from sweet haven. She fell limp against my torso, body covered in sweat, slack against me, her cheeks were a light hue of pink, the strands of hair stuck on her forehead as she breathed heavily. She looked absolutely stunning. My breaths began to slow down, my body language relaxing as she laid against me. I licked my fingers, her warmth on my palm and fingers.

After moments of heavy breaths, they returned to normal, her beauty never leaving her. I wrapped my arms around her, and began to lay down on the bed, taking her with me. I rested her onto the bed, turnin sideways to see amethyst eyes.

Her arms wrapped around my neck as she whispered, "I love you, Chikane-chan."

I could only smile lovingly, and reply, "I love you too, Himeko."

I placed a chaste kiss on her lips. Taking a hold of a towel from the bathroom, I went back to the bed, wiping off my love's dampness. Wiping her face, brushing the towel over her forehead with light pats. She smiled softly at me as I wiped down my own body, covered in sweat. Once I was dry, I threw the towel aside and laid by the angel beside me. I placed my arm under her head to support as my over arm went to wrap over her waist. I watched as she brushed strands of hair behind my ear, as her palms came to cup me cheek. She looked up at my and smiled innocently, her exhausted form could only be described as breathtaking. I placed another chaste kiss on her lips and returned the innocent smile with a loving one. The very reason I could ever smile like this, right here in my arms. She snuggled closer into my neck, closing her eyes, a palm still cupping my cheek while the other covered the back of my shoulder, urging me to come closer. As she drifted off to sleep, I placed the bed sheets over us, hiding her beauty from the world's gaze and held her tightly against me.

I looked to see the afternoon sun outside the window. Things... seemed filled with color now. The maple leaves still glistened in dew, swayed with the gentle breeze, the azure sky was majestic, dominant in its brilliance, the afternoon sun showering rays of light over all life. Life... seemed so beautiful.

I wonder what tomorrow brings, I do not know. I guess I'll just have to wait since I won't know until then. But I do know I'll have Himeko by my side in all there is to come. I have found my happiness, my reason for being. I have found my everything. My love is all I need, and all I'll ever need to keep me going. I have found what people have searched for their whole lives, and with this, I hold my world in my arms, keeping her closely to my heart, because she is the reason it continues to beat. I found her... Himeko Kurusugawa... my Himeko. My reason for smiling, my reason for living. At peace, I feel so warm, so complete, cared for and loved. This feeling was one I could not describe. I held my love tightly...

Drifting off to sleep...

Lost...

in this_ numbing sensation._

* * *

_The End._


End file.
